


Music, Crime, and Love

by SailorOfShips



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Blood and Injury, Diakko, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Oblivious Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Organized Crime, POV Third Person, Rating May Change, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorOfShips/pseuds/SailorOfShips
Summary: After graduating from the Royal Academy of Music Akko finds herself at what seems to be a dream job. Not too long of hours, gets to play the piano the entire time, pays well too. The only thing is that Amanda keeps telling her that apparently the Mob uses the restaurant as a front? And the incredibility beautiful woman she met may also be a dangerous criminal?~~~~~Diana/Akko, Mob AU. Diana is the godmother of the Cavendish Mob and Akko unknowingly  walked straight into the belly of the beast. I originally wrote this as just pure fluff, but some how plot may find it's way in. Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 66
Kudos: 298





	1. The Piano

"Akko, I'm telling you, do not take the job" Amanda sternly told her friend. She had her hands splayed on the kitchen counter with as a serious expression she could make, knowing full well her friend was not going to listen. 

"Amanda, what am I supposed to do? They are the only place in town looking to hire a pianist! Plus, the pay is realllllyyy nice" Akko pleaded. She doesn’t understand her friend's concern. Yeah, the place she applied to may be known to house some shady business, but it was the only place that actually called her back! Did she not want her to pay rent?

"Yeah, I got that Akko, but the literal mob uses it as a front! Whata are you going to do? Play some nice classical music for some gangsters as they ransack the town?" Amanda swears she can feel her own hair turning gray when dealing with Akko. She thought once they left college this kind of stuff would stop. In hindsight, Akko doing something logical would be in itself insane. 

"Okay stop being so dramatic, I mean come on!" Akko exclaimed as she blew her bangs out of her face. She quickly smoothed out any wrinkles that were on her knee length black dress; it was one of the fanciest dresses she owns. She really needed this job. After picking up her purse and headed towards the door, "After all, what is the worse that could happen?"  
~

Diana let out a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She’s been staring at the endless paperwork on her desk for much longer than any healthy person should. Ever since she took over for her aunt the work that needed to be done seemed limitless. After, "liberating" Daryl of her position as head of the Cavendish family, Diana had a lot to do in repairing the family name to its rightful place. Back when her mother used to be head, the name of Cavendish was known throughout the European criminal underworld. The money, power, and respect the family held rivaled small countries. But that was before her mother fell ill. Even with nigh infinite money at your disposal, at the end of the day, you are still human, and some things will never change. Death will always be waiting at the end of the road, and Diana understood that now. Her father being taken from her when she was just five years old. Killed in a shootout with some now nameless Italian mob. Her mother dying of cancer that would not respond to any kind of treatment. Her aunt... Well, after what she did to the family name after taking over, she deserves her new home at the bottom of the English Channel. 

Diana let out a small chuckle at the thought of her aunt. Trying to make the family into a legit company was laughable. Her mother started this family by smuggling products into the country on a life raft from France. Now, they move product all over the globe making millions of pounds along the way. And now in the age of technology, business has been booming. Everyday Diana has poured her blood, sweat, and tears into restoring her family and her work is about to pay off.

Standing from her desk she let out a satisfied sigh at the popping of her back. All the work she has been doing has been tedious and exhausting, but it was worth it. Looking out of the window of her office only to be surprised by the fact she did not notice the sun had come and gone hours ago. She knew her body needed a break, but how could she stop when she is so close? A knock at the door broke her away from watching people milling around on the streets below.

The orange hair of her assistant poked into the office, "Miss. Cavendish? The meeting with Andrew Hanbridge at Luna Nova is in an hour" Lotte said as she checked her tablet. Diana let out a hum as she stood and started to collect her things.  
"Call the car, I know how Andrew loves to be early" she spoke as she made her way towards the elevator. "Be sure to call ahead and let them know I am on my way"

With a quick "Yes Miss. Cavendish", Lotte quickly made her way back toward her desk. Diana did not have many people close to her, but she did truly value her assistant, she was one of a kind. 

The drive to the restaurant was short and she felt a small smile grow as the building came into sight. It has always held a special place in her heart. Her mother used to always bring her here whenever she was learning the ropes of the business. The chill of the winter air filled her senses as her driver opened the door for her. Shaking away the distractedness, she made her way into the building. The hostess, upon seeing her enter, rapidly lead Diana to her always reserved table near the back of the dining area. After seating and ordering a drink, she took a deep breath in hoping to relax from the day of stressful work. A slow piano melody broke her from her moment of peace. A brunette with hair in a small bun, but bangs still covering a part of her face, was immersed in the music she was playing. Slowly swaying, eyes closed as she played a lovely classical piece. Diana's eyes fell toward the frankly, outrageous amount of leg the woman was showing off. Before her eyes could explore the seemly endless expanse of toned legs, a figured approached her table.

"Ah, Diana, it's good to see you" Andrew Hanbrige said as he took a seat at the table and greeting her with only a nod.

"Andrew, it has been a while" Diana responded with a nod of her own.

After ordering with the waiter, Andrew spoke up, "So, how’s the business? I'm assuming with your recent self-promotion you are busy" he wore a smirk that paired well with his black suit. Even with the both of them nearing thirty, maturity has treated him well.

She shot him a glare knowing he is one of the only people he can get away with speaking to her like that. "You know full well that I have plenty of contracts to write up, people to remove or bribe, oh and don't forget scrubbing any traces of my aunt from the face of the planet" she responded with a clear annoyed tone in her voice. 

Andrew's smirk was replaced with a small laugh which only caused Diana's frown to deepen. "Business as usual I see" They lapsed into a silence as the waiter brought their food out. It was a delicious meal, but the music continuously pulled her attention. The old piano near the front of the building always sat silent and unused for as long as she could remember, she guessed Anna finally hired someone. After finishing their meals, the waiter quickly took away their dishes, Andrew spoke up, "Well, shall we get started?" as he took out his briefcase and pulled out stacks upon stacks of files and loose papers.

Diana pulled her sight away from the woman playing for the nth time and followed suit. She looked back for one last time towards the piano only to lock eyes with a pair of big and bright red eyes. Both locked gazes for several seconds before Diana finished pulling her own files out of her satchel.

"Of course, no rest for the wicked after all"  
~~  
For her first day at the new swanky restaurant, it has been going pretty well if Akko had a say. She even arrived early, well, just on time, but not late! The piano she was assigned to play was one of the most beautiful hardwood pianos she had ever seen. The keys were in marvelous condition for how old the instrument must be. Both the body and bench of the piano was made up of a deep redwood and as she ran her hand over it, not a single piece of dust or debris could be found. Akko could already feel the excitement build as she just could not wait to start playing. But, before she could hop on the bench and start, an older portly woman stopped her.

“Well, I’m glad to see you have finally arrived” the older woman said with a slight furrow of her brow as if arriving on time was not good enough. “My name is Anna and I run this restaurant. I’m assuming you are Atsuko Kagari?”

Jumping at the sudden appearance of the woman, Akko quickly gave her a slight bow before replying, “Yes! I’m Atsuko, but please just call me Akko” She gave the woman a bright smile in hopes of getting in better standing with her new boss (even though she hasn’t done anything to warrant such in Akko’s opinion). 

Anna’s frown only deepens, “I see… Well Miss. Kagari you are to play the selected songs for tonight, they should last you through your shift. Do not go off on your own and play whatever you want. Stick to the songs given to you. Consider tonight as your interview, do not disappoint me, we have some important clients here at Luna Nova”. Before Akko could ask anything else the woman made her way into what she assumed was the kitchen. 

With a sigh, Akko began to sort through the sheets of music that was already placed upon the music rack. Just looking through the different songs, it was different classical pieces by the originals: Bach, Beethoven, Schubert, etc. She wasn’t amazed by the selection, but it is just her first day. She would ace it! 

She started to settle down at the piano as the restaurant only had one or two tables with people at the moment. After about a half hour of practice and warm up she started on her set for the night as more and more people slowly trickled in for the night of dining. Her first song for the night was a little rough, constantly checking if people were watching or paying attention to the music, but as she continued, Akko felt herself start to relax and lean into the music.  
She loved music, the emotions and feelings that could be created by a simple melody captured her attention from a young age. Her parents were more than happy to push her towards different instruments in hopes of burning off her seemingly endless amount of energy. From guitar, flute, even drums, nothing felt right to her until she tried the piano for the first time. She was terrible of course, but Akko was in love. After years of classes and playing whenever she had a chance, she knew that playing the piano would be her life and she made it so. After attending the Royal Academy of Music in London she just had to find her break. Starting in a fancy restaurant like this one wasn’t a bad start. She needed a job, and she could play for a couple of hours a night. Akko could not have asked for more.

After an hour or so of starting her shift, her thoughts were pulled back to her conversation with Amanda before she left. 

_“the mob uses it as a front!”_

She did not know what Amanda was on about as there was nothing sketchy about this place! While playing, she took a scan around the room. It wasn’t that busy as it could’ve been, but after all it was a Tuesday night. Her eyes fell onto one table towards the back, which held three burly looking men either reading newspapers, magazines, or just nursing a glass of water. Now that she thought about it, they have been there since she arrived. Shifting her sight to the table next to the scary men she locked eyes with two frozen oceans of blue. The several seconds threated to knock Akko off her playing, but the woman moved her gaze away. Quickly regaining her focus on the piano. She could honestly say that she had never seen anything so blue and beautiful before.

The following hours Akko could feel the gaze from the other woman burn into her throughout the night. Trying her best to remain respectful of the restaurant’s clientele and not openly gawk at her, but boy was it difficult. She eventually turned to look at the woman to find her working with another impeccably dressed man. She took in the woman’s blue and white suit. At some point she must’ve taken off her jacket as she only wore a darker blue dress shirt. Her slightly teal hair was pushed to one side and both figures spoke lightly and wrote on the hundreds of papers covering the table. (The latter really not helping her idea of the legality of this place). But eventually the night and her shift came to an end. As she was closing the piano case and organizing the papers and her own items, she noticed a figure approach. “You are a wonderful musician” 

Akko quickly turned towards the voice finding it to be the same woman in white from before. Pushing her chest and chin up in hopes of looking somewhat professional. “Thank you, I have spent over a decade learning” Akko responded and ending with a slight nod.

The actions seemed to only amuse the other woman more, “I can tell, it has been quite some time since anyone has played that piano so well. My name is Diana, I am the owner here” Diana said and gave a nod in greeting.

“Oh, its very nice to meet you! My name is Atsuko Kagari, but please my friends call me Akko”

Diana gave a small chuckle at the younger woman, “Are you saying we are friends?”

Feeling herself immediately flush in embarrassment, “Oh my gosh, NO! Of course not! Well, not that I won’t want to be friends with you. Because you’re probably great, but you know, we only just met. And, AND! You are my boss, so that be a little-” Akko’s rambling was cut off by an aggressive clearing of a throat as she spun towards a livid Anna. Akko fell silent and already kissing her dream job goodbye. 

“Miss. Kagari, please tell me you are not bothering the clientele even after I explicitly told you not to?!” Anna angrily said towards Akko, but before she could respond Diana spoke up.

“Anna don’t worry yourself; I just came over to meet your new staff”

“Of course, Madame Cavendish” Anna response before giving Diana a nod and walking away. Diana silently cringed at the mention of her last name in front of the new pianist. 

Akko stood still and looked sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck. She was about to turn back to the piano when a pale hand shot out with a small business card.

“Here take this. Feel free to contact me if you have any issues working here” Diana offered. After Akko took the card, “I’m afraid I have work to get back to, but it was a pleasure meeting you Akko” Diana finished with a wink before walking back to her table.  
Akko could feel herself flush as she was stuck looking between the retreating figure of Diana and the card in her hand.

“Diana Cavendish huh?”


	2. Visit

It has been a rough couple of days since her meeting with Andrew at Luna Nova. They met that night to finalize the details in the upcoming deal that would bridge a major gap in the global smuggling routes. You see, The Cavendish family was once responsible for nearly all international trade being done across Europe, that was of course during her mother’s golden days. Diana loved her mother dearly, but she did find one mistake during her stent at the head of the household, she would always keep her dealings in Europe. She rarely dealt with anyone or anything outside the mainland, even across the Mediterranean she avoided whenever possible. If this deal with the Americans pans out, a fresh new route of transatlantic shipping would be revolutionary. She of course knew the risks at opening such a thing if the Scotland Yard children has anything to say about it. The sudden ringing of her phone which nearly toppled Diana from her chair only proved to show her nerves and stress recently. Picking her phone up and finding the number calling being unknown, she hesitated in answering. After the third ring she remembered a certain pianist before answering the phone.

“Hello? Who is this?” 

“Hi!! This is Diana, right? It’s Akko from a couple of nights ago at Luna Nova. You gave me your card and you know. I just thought to call you and say thank you and how nice it was to meet you! This is Diana, right? Because if not then I am so-”

“Akko! Yes, it’s Diana” Diana interrupted already knowing if she let the other woman go the rambling would never end. She could already feel her mood improving just hearing the other woman’s voice. “How have you been?”

“It’s been great working at Luna Nova, I love it! Oh, so should I be calling you Diana, or do you prefer Miss or Madam? It’s just I heard other people saying your name with the title and I don’t want to be disrespectful or anything!” Akko asked with an awkward chuckle.

Diana held back another sigh. She was incredibly proud of the fact that she is a Cavendish, but sometimes she did enjoy anonymity. The fear and respect her name demanded was extremely useful in many, many situations, but when it comes to more… personal and intimate situations it was not so advantageous. Holding the title as head of the Cavendish mafia came with expectations that were not always true. Being the ruthless, cruel criminal was something she was fully willing to be. No one has seen the real Diana since her mother’s death. She had this mask she could hide behind, this role she would fulfill without question from others. But when was the last time someone acknowledged her as a friend rather than an employer, business partner, or enemy? The several seconds that passed without an answer shocked her far more than she expected or wanted. She snapped out of her stupor by Akko speaking up again, Diana just now realizing she did not respond.

“I’m sorry that was a dumb question, I’m sure you’re plenty busy Miss. Cavendish, I’ll just be hanging up now, Goodbye! And sorry for bothering you” Akko said after the extended silence.

Before she could hang up, Diana spoke up, “Akko wait! Please just call me Diana, it is just I have not had many friends in the past and… I’m not sure how to proceed”

“Wait, friends?”

Diana momently panicked before breaking into a smirk, “Well, isn’t that what you said the other day? Only your friends call you Akko, right? I quite like that, and I hope you don’t mind that I may take that thought as well”

Hearing Akko laugh filled Diana’s chest with a nice warm feeling that spread across her body. She was glad she took this call in her office completely unbothered. Which the barging opening of her door quickly stamped on that happiness. The panicked look and wide eyes of Lotte entering the room caused the Cavendish mask to slip right back into its place.

“I’m afraid something came up. May I text you later?” Diana asked quickly to Akko.

“Oh, of course!” she responded quickly.

“Have a great day” Diana ended with as the last sliver of Diana was replaced with the leader of the Cavendish family.

Diana fixed Lotte with an angry glare. She knew Lotte would not just barge in without a reason and it was given moments later when two other figures walked in. The first one was a couple of inches taller than Lotte. the fiery red and orange hair was as stark contrast from the black suits the pair wore. The other only came up to the chest of the first one with a dark chin length hair.

“Diana Cavendish is it?”, the taller of the two asked, “Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Amanda O’Neill, Inspector for the National Crime Agency” Amanda then held her hand out towards the shorter figure, “this is Inspector Constanze” 

Before the two officers could continue, Lotte spoke up, “I am so sorry Miss. Cavendish, they just showed up and shoved their way in! I can call security if-” 

“Lotte do not worry about it. I will deal with it” Diana said dismissing her assistant. With a nod, Lotte left the office and closed the door behind her. “What can I do for the police today?” 

Amanda spoke up as she and her partner both started to walk around and take in the room. “I’m afraid we have some bad news to give you today” The shorter one nodded along. “A couple of fishermen found something interesting off the coast of Dover last week” Amanda stopped in front of Diana’s desk. Leaning forward and putting her hands on the desk. “it was the body of Daryl Cavendish”

Diana, controlling her expression, leaned back in her chair, not liking the boldness of the inspector. “That is unfortunate to hear. I cannot say that I am surprised. No one has seen her for a couple of weeks, we were wondering if something had happened” Diana answered honestly. It was very unfortunate to hear, Diana did not expect the police to find the body for several months if ever. 

Amanda wearing a small smirk that hasn’t moved since she walked in, “A couple of weeks you say? Could you tell us the last time you had contact with your aunt?”

Diana remembered the last time. They were on an unnamed, unmarked vessel in the English Channel. Some of her most trusted hitters were with her. In moments like this, the television and books always depicted it as an overcast sky with rain and overly dramatic confessions with emotions flowing about, but… it was over quickly. Daryl handcuffed at the wrist and ankles, begging Diana to let her go. Watching from the back of the boat as her men tied several weights to the chains that Daryl was attached to, then dragging her towards the edge. With a simple nod from Diana, Daryl Cavendish was no more.

Blinking away the memories, she held her blank mask firm. “If I remember correctly inspector, about two weeks ago we had an argument in this very room, I am sure my assistant can attest to it” Diana said as she stood and ran her hands down her blouse, “is there any reason why two Inspectors would take time out of their day to give this news to me?” She stood eye to eye with the redhead, daring the other to look away. The inspector met her gaze head on which only increased Diana’s irritation. 

Amanda still with her trademark smirk stood back up and started to turn towards the door, “Well you see, the word on the street is that you and your dear old aunt did not have the best relationship. And considering your family’s ‘alternative’ business, I’m sure you can understand why two inspectors would take time out from their day” She took out a business card and placed it on the desk. “Please call me or my partner if you have information that can help with the investigation” 

Before Diana could say another word, both inspectors made their way out of the office. The great mood she was just in from speaking with Akko was ruined and is now just pure irritation and anger. Clicking the call button on her desk phone she signaled Lotte to come in. As Diana sat back down, Lotte was already in front of her desk standing at attention. “Schedule Barbara and Hannah for tomorrow at two, I need information on those inspectors”

Lotte gave a nod and turned to go. Once Diana was alone, she took a moment to take a deep breath. Diana did not need the police snooping around at a time like this. Not when she is so close. She spun in her chair facing the window behind her. Everything was so complicated, the upcoming contract, Daryl still cursing her now even from the grave. She was fully prepared for it, but if only she could just have one aspect of her life that was free from all the complicated mess to break through the wall of work she had to deal with. A notification ping from her phone caused her eyes to shoot towards the object. Slowly an idea formed in her head. She opened a new text to Akko now finally having her number.

_Diana Cavendish: “Do you work tomorrow?”_

_Atsuko “Akko” Kagari: “Yep :P”_

Diana frowned at the emoticon, is that what people did with now texting? Should she start using them? Shaking her head as she dismissed the thought.

_Diana Cavendish: “Would you like to have dinner before you shift? I’m sure Anna would not mind if it is with me”_

Diana held her breath, suddenly nervous at the response. She knew that Anna would not question her if she requested Akko to have dinner with her. It only grew more intense as it was nearly a minute before Akko’s response. 

_Atsuko “Akko” Kagari: “Sure! I don’t see why not”_

The same smile brought up by Akko earlier returned as Diana read the response. Her life seems so chaotic currently, but thinking towards her meal with Akko tomorrow, she couldn’t help but smile in anticipation. She picked up the phone again for Lotte, “Let Anna know I am coming to Luna Nova tomorrow. And have a second seat available”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments left on the previous chapter. It really motivated me to write this one. Please leave any comments or thoughts!  
> Stay safe and hope you all enjoyed!


	3. A Totally Normal Employer and Employee Meal

Standing outside Luna Nova, Akko pulled her overcoat a little tighter to stave off the cold winter air. She couldn’t help but feel nervous for the dinner with Diana. Akko knew that it wasn’t anything serious, just a meal between an employer and employee, that’s all. Even with this logic, Akko still had a stirring feeling in her stomach. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open, it was still early for dinnertime, but considering her job (and more importantly the other person dining with her) she wouldn’t mind. The restaurant was nearly empty save for two tables, one that held the same three men who seem to never leave, and the other holding Diana. She wore a pair of black dress pants with a white blouse and keeping busy at the table writing on some papers. Akko had to stop herself from getting loss in looking at Diana’s attire. 

As she started to make her way towards the table, she found herself suddenly block by the three suited burly men. One stood right in front of her while the other two stood behind her shoulders. Akko didn’t even see the men move, too focused on the woman working at the table. “Uhhh, mind if I just slip right past you friend?” Akko asked as she gave a small chuckle trying to put on her most charming smile.

The main man in front of her only frowned in the attempt at persuasion. “No one can just ‘slip past’ to see Miss. Cavendish”. As soon as he finished speaking, the three of them took another step closer inclosing Akko. 

Before Akko could think of what to do next, Diana spoke from her table, “It’s all right Chris, I forgot to mention her coming by” Instantly the three men left Akko and returned to their newspapers and magazines leaving Akko shocked. Still a little bewildered at the three men, Akko found herself seated at Diana’s table. “I hope they didn’t give you too much of a fright, I should have mention something to you”

Breaking out of her stupor, Akko took off her black overcoat and draped it over her chair. Even since her start at Luna Nova, she quickly realized one dress would not be enough for her job. After spending more than a responsible amount of money on clothes, she finally felt comfortable with all this fancy getup. Allowing her gaze one more quick glance towards Diana’s attire, she couldn’t help but being alright with seeing her in such outfits. “No worries! I should’ve figured a big shot like you would have some security. How have you been?”

Raising an eyebrow at her comment of being a ‘big shot’. “I’ve been well, work has been keeping me busy”

“What do you do if you don’t mind me asking. I remember you saying that you own this place, are you in real estate?” While her eyes were tearing apart the menu in front of her, Akko did not notice the simply shocked expression on Diana’s face. 

Did she not know? Diana thought to herself. Thinking back through all their conversations and interactions, Diana could not remember a time her more illegal activities were ever brought up. Letting the conversation pause as a waiter came by to order and bring their drinks, Diana had to quickly decide what she was going to tell Akko. Tell her the truth that she is a criminal responsible for many, many illegal activities, or just lie to her and use the fake company and façade she has built?

“Something like that” Diana started with, “I do own property and other small businesses throughout London, but I mainly deal in the logistics of goods throughout Europe” While technically not a lie, Diana felt a little guilty at fibbing to the woman. After everything she has done, lying to someone this… Innocent left a bad taste in her mouth. 

Nodding along, Akko smiled, “I’ll admit, I don’t know too much about logistics, but I’m sure it has its exciting moments!”

The infectiousness of the smile spread to Diana, “Well, I will say there has been some interesting ventures, but enough about me, tell me a little about yourself” picking up her wine, Diana couldn’t help but be captured by the excitability of the brunette. Letting her eyes drop down to her outfit, a red single strap dress going over her right shoulder. She hoped Anna was paying the girl well as it must have been expensive, but boy did it look good.

“Well, I can’t say I’ve had as much success as you. I lived in Japan nearly my whole life. It was just my parents and me before I left for college. Do you know the pianist who went by the name Chariot?” Diana shook her head, “Well, she was basically my hero and she went to the Royal Academy of Music and I just had to follow in her footsteps” Diana could not help but smile as she continued to go on and on, normally people who dominated the conversation always used it as a power play with Diana. But when it came to Akko, she seems to just enjoy speaking and Diana was not about to stop her. “After college, I went back to Japan for a couple of years before… I had to find a new place to live and some people I knew from college told me of a small apartment here in London and a job opening here and suddenly, here I am!” Despite Akko’s mood dampening slightly as she told her story of her life, conversation continued to flow between the two.

Since meeting her friends back during college, Akko could not remember the last time she enjoyed someone else’s company. Moving back into London has kept her busy and starting her job at Luna Nova did not allow her to keep a social life. She is glad she met Diana but remembering what she said yesterday brought up a question. “Hey Diana, it is okay for us to you know, be friends? Or is it like breaking some employer-employee rule?”

Diana gave a small chuckle, “Please don’t think of me as your boss or employer. I just own the building, Anna is still very much your boss”

Matching Diana’s laughter, Akko couldn’t help but be amazed by the woman in front of her. She hasn’t known Diana for very long, but she could tell that she did not smile often even if it was one of the most beautiful sights. Diana was about to speak when her eyes locked onto something behind Akko. Hearing the front doors of the restaurant open suddenly not a moment ago, she also turned and saw a familiar figure. The same man that was working with Diana her first night at Luna Nova. The man looked unnerved. His clothes were wrinkled and unkempt, his hair was windblown and sticking at strange angles. Compared to his attire and attitude the first night, it was a complete 180. What was more surprising was that he was heading straight for their table. 

“Diana, I need to speak with you, it’s important” he had an almost panicked look in his eyes.

The once light and pleasant atmosphere evaporated almost instantly. The hard glare and the tense tone of Diana’s voice only reinforced the mood. “Can it not wait Andrew? I am in the middle of something”  
Andrew let out a frustrated sigh, “Sorry to interrupt your date, but it’s about the contract coming up”

Diana instantly flushed, but before she could come up with a response, Akko spoke up, “It’s alright Diana, my shift is about to start, I’ll text you later” She stood up and pulled some bills and put them on the table before walking off. She hoped that if she walked away quick enough, she could spare Diana the embarrassment of explaining who she was to this Andrew person.

Watching Akko walk away, Diana rubbed the bridge of her nose in hopes of warding away the growing headache. “What is it Andrew?”

“The Americans we’ve been working with? They’ve been arrested. I don’t know what happened, I just heard from my people in New York. You know what this means right?”

Diana finished her wine off, of course she knows what this means. Not only with the contract falling through all those hours and potential revenue gone and wasted, but now she must worry about the yanks spilling their guts to the police about who they have been working with. Just when she thought things were going so right, something else had to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a short chapter, but ended up be longer than the previous one, idk what happened. However, I do bring good news! The rest of the story has been planned out and I should have a rough schedule of when new chapters will be uploaded. The final chapter should be numbered around 12 (maybe 13, one chapter be run a bit long and I might split it into two) and I will be putting up new chapters every Tuesday and Friday! Things may be weird when the holidays get here, but for now, that's the plan!
> 
> Thank you everyone who leaves comments and Kudos, they really motivate me to write more and I am very thankful for you all.


	4. Breadcrumbs

The sound of screams and the ripping of flesh filled the room. Diana sighed as she flipped through some papers, this was the third poor fool her people have brought in and so far, they have found nothing. Ever since the news broke about American gangsters being arrested for smuggling and illegal weapon charges, Diana needed to know what happened. Grabbing the Americans they have been working with and questioning them was a good first step. The two organizations may have been business partners at one point, but now that they are in shambles from the loss of their leadership, everything was fair game. The more she learns about how everything when bust on their end the better. Also, the removal of any power vacuum that would only cause more chaos and her people taking over any clientele or business left in the wake is just a bonus. 

Half listening to her people interrogating the man, she knew if anything important was discovered she would be first to know, but Diana did not expect much. After the arrests anyone with a brain cell knew to run and hide in any hole they could find as quickly as possible. The stragglers they have been picking up have been almost a complete waste of time. A clearing of a throat brought Diana’s attention to the man in front of her. “Miss. Cavendish? I think we got just about everything from him. What do you want us to do with him?”

Putting the current file in her hands down, she walked towards the heavily bleeding man tied to the chair. They were currently in the lower levels of her fake logistics company headquarters, Cavendish Transportation Inc. The building was not anything special, just a five-story office building refurbished to hold her less than legal activities, like the cell she is currently entering. The young man could not have been older than his mid-twenties, the jeans and once white shirt were torn and ragged much like the person beneath the fabric. With his hands and feet chained to the chair, he looked barely conscious. The man who retrieved her joined another in the back of the room keeping guard. The only other occupant was a taller and older woman than Diana. She had short lavender wavy hair, a black rubber apron covered most of her body. “How much use was he Croix?” Diana asked as she inspected the man.

“Oh, you know, lot of screaming, but most of it was useless” Croix replied as she was cleaning her instruments. “So far, all we know is that in the various warehouses the heads of the various families in New York were raided by the DEA and found loads of various crates. From guns to drugs and everything in between. You want to know what is interesting through? Apparently to the people I have had my conversations with today, they all swear none of those goodies were theirs”

Diana let out a quiet hum as she processed the information. She could understand why they would not claim the contraband as theirs to the police and the justice system, but what is the purpose of keeping that lie up to other criminals? It was obvious they were not the police and were not going to turn them in. Unless it was not a lie? Some sort of framed job then? But from who?

With the questions buzzing around in her mind Diana crouch down to examine the man closer. As she did, the once unfocused eyes snapped to hers and a mix of saliva and blood was spat in her face. Before she had a chance to recoil, a gunshot sounded around the chamber. With a slight ring in her ears, Diana sighed as she turned towards Croix who was putting her gun down. “I see he still had some fight left in him?”

“Seems so, sorry ‘bout that boss” she said as she gave Diana a towel to clean off her face.

“You know what to do with him and I’ll let you know if we get another catch” Diana informed the other woman as she noticed her phone ringing on her desk silently. The call going to voice mail before she had the chance to pick it up, she found several calls from Lotte. 

Must have left it on silence Diana thought as she called her assistant back. “What is it Lotte?” 

“Miss. Cavendish! I wanted to let you know that Akko has been waiting in your office since one” Lotte said in a slight panicked voice.  
Diana’s brow furrowed as she pulled her phone back to check the time.

1:32 pm

“Fuck, I’m late!” Diana exclaimed, “Lotte, tell her I’m sorry and I will be right there” Not waiting for a reply, she hung up and started to pack up her papers quickly. 

“There a problem boss?” Croix asked as she leaned against her worktable with a sly grin, “Got a hot date or something?”

Shooting the woman with a glare Diana finished putting the remaining items into her satchel before heading towards the elevator, “Something like that” she muttered as she presses the button for the top floor. Letting out a sigh and leaning against the elevator wall as she let herself relax for a moment. Even with her golden contract falling through, the police seemingly getting closer day by day, the pattern of Akko’s visits was a ray of sunlight during her dark days. After their completely platonic and non-date two weeks ago, Akko took it upon herself to make sure Diana was not overworking. Somehow, Akko found out if she skipped lunch or if she worked well into the evening. Diana suspected betrayal from a certain assistant, but when questioned, she had no idea what Diana was asking about. 

As the elevator neared the fifth floor, she straightened her poste and getting ready to be berated by Akko for being late for their lunch. Walking towards her office, Lotte was sitting at her desk acting as if she was reading at her computer. Knowing how the redhead loved her fair share of romance Diana gave her a pass for her actions, even if the more illegal activities they both participate in questioned the sensibility of such acts. “Thank you for calling me Lotte, I completely lost track of time. How long-” Diana was cut off by her door opening and a stern-faced Akko with arms crossed and foot tapping.

“Look who it is” Akko said as she walked towards Diana. “Miss. I-am-always-punctual-Cavendish. Did you think you could just hide and get more work done by avoiding me?”

Putting on her formal Cavendish mask, Diana tilted her chin up, “Of course not Miss. I-am-always-late-Kagari” Diana could see Akko’s and feel her own façade cracking. Staring each other down, Akko eventually broke with a laugh and gave Diana a hug. “I am sorry Akko. I did truly lose track of time” Fighting the blush that was building on her face. Only a couple of days ago did Akko first hug her and now it seems every chance she got Akko reaches out (Not that Diana was complaining).

“Eh, don’t worry about it! I do it all the time but let’s go I’m starving!” Akko started to drag Diana back to the elevator. Letting Akko pull her along, Diana mirrored her laugh and tried her best to ignore Lotte as she was most likely texting Barbara every detail about her and Akko’s encounter.

The two told each other about their days and ongoing events as they made their way to the street. Akko taking up most of the conversation and Diana leaving out her activities in the basement of the building they just left. Whenever Akko came by to see Diana, the two either ordered takeout or ate at the diner right down the street. With Akko’s endless hunger and Diana’s habit of overworking, it turned out to be a pleasant routine that neither could object to. 

Once seated at the diner, Akko suddenly interrupted her own story about a cute dog she saw earlier in the week. With a serious look Akko asked, “What are you doing Friday night?”

Diana’s heart jumped at the question. Is she asking about what Diana’s is thinking she’s asking her about? Even after the completely normal meal and the various lunches and dinners at her office, Diana truly did not know where the two stood in terms of their relationship. It was clear (at least from Diana’s perspective) that Akko was clearly interested in her. But yet neither spoke about what they were. Were they dating? Is this dating, Diana questioned? Taking a drink of water before answering, “Probably just catching up on some paperwork”

Akko’s blank but serious face cracked a little before asking, “Would you like to come and meet my friends? We are all normally pretty busy and none of our schedules match up, but we are all free this Friday and I know you are very busy with your very successful business, but it will be a Friday night and you shouldn’t-”

“I’d be happy to come Akko” Diana interrupted slightly disappointed at Akko’s request. She was happy and excited to be meeting Akko’s friends, but silently hoping the woman would ask about something a little more intimate with just the two of them. You see, Diana created a full proof plan when it concerns Akko. She would continuously drop hints to her and hopes that it would spur Akko into taking action. Some may call it cowardly to avoid confronting Akko with her feelings, but Diana would call it a strategic maneuver. No reason at all for her to fear asking a simple girl out to dinner, not at all! She was Diana Cavendish, what did she have to fear? It was all going according to plan.

The squeal let loose from Akko and sudden hug that caused her cheeks to aflame and her stomach to do somersaults begged to differ. “We are going to have so much fun!” 

Yes, fun. Diana couldn’t wait, she would make a good impression and the entire night will go swimmingly. 

~

After a grueling week, it was finally Friday. The entire day at work, Diana could feel herself getting more and more nervous as the hours counted down towards the meeting of Akko’s friends. How would they react to meeting her? What expectations would they have for her? Just some strange woman they may or may not know much about just popping into Akko’s life. Did Akko tell her friends about her? Wait no, even Akko does not know that much about her. The thought of which only caused her stress to increase. With so many thoughts running through her head she couldn’t think straight. Was this normal? Granted, Diana did not have a normal childhood per say. Her parents did give her a tame life through primary school, but after her father’s passing, she was introduced to the family business. Ever since then, she has felt that she was different from everyone. Different because of the things she has done, the things she has seen, the thing that she is. How could she expose all of that to someone like Akko? Someone she truly cares about for the first time?

Double checking the time, Diana climbed into the car thanking her driver. She had spent an embarrassing amount of time picking out her clothes before deciding on a simple pair of jeans and blue sweater. Akko did always comment on only seeing her in formal wear. The drive to Akko’s apartment was uneventful but her nerves were alight. Hearing her driver inform her that they have arrived, she dismissed him before sending Akko a text.

_Diana Cavendish: I have arrived._

_Atsuko “Akko” Kagari: Yay! Ill be down in just a sec! Everyone is here and ready to meet u! ;)_

After a minute, Akko eventually popped her head out with a huge smile that spread to Diana as well. “Hey, look at you Miss. Casual! You look great!” Akko said as she rushed to give Diana and hug before dragging her towards her apartment. “Okay so, my friends Sucy, Amanda, Jaz, and Conz are here, and I haven’t really told them much about you, so I will apologize if it’s awkward at first, but If you want I can totally-”

“Akko” Diana interrupted and gave Akko’s hand a squeeze. Akko fell silent and turned towards her with wide eyes and nervous smile. “Hi”

Akko gave a laugh, “Hi”

“Thank you for inviting, and I can’t wait to meet your friends”

“Well come on then! You are going to love Jaz’s cooking. I swear it is the best I’ve ever had” The two walked down the hallway of the building before stopping at a door towards the end. Pulling out a key and opening the door, Akko shouted into the apartment. “Yo! Diana’s here”

Slightly jumping from the shout, Diana took off her overcoat and followed Akko into the apartment. It wasn’t big per say, or really sizeable. The kitchen, living room and dining room seemed to be all the same room, it was livable but nothing fancy. A couple of doors split off from the room, but what caught her attention were Akko’s friends on a couch all smushed together. A pink-purple haired woman roughly around the same age as Akko, another larger woman who was currently behind the couch working in the kitchen section and finally two familiar inspectors in causal attire with shocked expressions. Amanda with a chip of dip frozen mid-air and Constanze with her hand out with the remote pointing towards the television, both staring at Diana.


	5. Meeting of the Friends

The instant Diana’s eyes met with the officer’s her heart started to pound in her chest. A cold sweat broke out on her forehead, is this it? Is this how the great Diana Cavendish ends up? Was Akko apart of this? Before she let her mind continue down the rabbit hole, she noticed that the two inspectors are as shocked as she is. Looking down towards the redhead’s attire, that being pajama pants and a t-shirt. They did not have the appearance of on duty officers. The phrase “it’s a small world” did exist for a reason, but a little part of her still stood strong in thinking that Akko may have something to do with this.

“So, here is Sucy” Akko pointed to a pink-purple haired girl looking unimpressed and gave a sad attempt of a wave towards Diana. “That’s Jasminka” a larger woman in the kitchen gave her a much more enthused wave “and these two are Amanda and Constanze” the last two shared a looked before returning their shocked stares back to Diana.

Breaking out of her stupor and remembering that these are Akko’s friends (even if she did forget to mention that two were law enforcement) and she needed to make a good impression, she cleared her throat, “It’s very nice to meet you all” After all, Diana was not breaking any laws, she was just hanging out with some people on a Friday night. 

The first two returned their greetings before Amanda spoke up, “So you are the Diana Akko has been talking about? It is Diana, right? Not Miss. Cavendish?” with slight venom in her tone, the other occupants in the room, except for Akko, noticing. Amanda leaned back with her trademarked smirk and an angry glint in the eyes.

“Oh, do you two know each other?” Akko asked as she made her way towards the kitchen, slightly climbing over the others to do so.

“You could say that. They came by my office a week or two ago” Diana said as she sat down in a folding chair in one of the corners of the room.

“Alright, what movie are we watching?” Akko asked while scarfing down some snacks Jasminka made. She eventually made her way back into the room and took a seat in a beanbag chair next to Diana, still not noticing the intense glares of Amanda and Diana.

Sucy speaking up, not noticing or rather not caring, about the stare down happening to her left, “Conz found one. Ugh, really? A Christmas movie?” With a grimace on her face, she turned towards the shorter woman who looked completely unaffected from the annoyed attitude.

Akko gasped dramatically as she started to clap wildly, “Oh my god, Yes! Play it, play it, play it Conz!”

Hearing the reaction to her left, Diana broke the side glares and intimidating stares with the inspector to watch Akko out of the corner of her eye. Diana could feel herself smiling and relaxing as she shared in her excitement. It also did not hurt that Akko looked so adorable in her sweatpants and t-shirt as she was slightly jumping up and down as the movie started. Turning back towards Amanda, she could see the confusion and conflict in her eyes. Maybe, the night will not be so bad.

~

About halfway through the movie, Diana must have stretched her back out one too many times. She has always been a wealthy individual; she did not have that many experiences of… cheaper alternatives. That being said, whoever made such a chair she is sitting in should be shot and buried in an unmarked grave. Her lower back has been flashing with pain since the movie began, which coming from an office chair whose price tag would make the average person cry, did not help. 

A light poke in her side made Diana slightly jump before watching Akko slightly move over on her beanbag and patting the spot next to her. Diana suddenly felt nervous, is Akko offering what she thinks she’s offering? Eyeing the others on the couch and once confirming that none are paying attention she looked back at Akko.

Nodding and with a huge smile growing on her face, Akko moved over a little more. Diana, as quietly as she could, slowly sat up and moved next to Akko. She has never exactly sat or experienced a beanbag chair before and the sudden sinking nearly caused her to yelp, but the silent laughter of Akko only brought the heated embarrassment to her face. 

“Relax and watch the movie” Akko whispered as she leaned back. Taking her advice, Diana took a deep breath before reclining in the chair which only caused her to sink a little more and suddenly, she was nearly flush with Akko’s side. She was extremely relieved that the lights were off when they started the movie as she could feel her face burning up.

Stealing a glance at Akko who seemed not bothered from the new contact. Trying her best to keep her internal panic inside and not show on her face, however a burning sensation was tearing into the side of her head. Turning to look, Amanda was sending her a glare that could kill. Using said glare as inspiration (or more like spite) Diana started to lean into Akko and after a moment she could feel Akko lean back. Looking away and ignoring the inspector, Diana swears she could see a similar blush on Akko’s face.   
As the movie neared the end, with Akko’s head on Diana’s shoulder and Diana returning the same motion on Akko’s head. On the screen a stereotypical Christmas movie played out, but what was surprising was that the main relationship was between two women. Despite the earlier excitement with moving seats, it was a very well-made movie. Currently the main character drove to her girlfriend who was at some gas station picking up post-breakup food and trying to win her back. She had made various mistakes at her parents Christmas dinner and caused the two to split. It was sappy, romantic, and cheesy, but Diana loved it. She could understand Akko’s excitement for the movie. 

~

After the movie ended, the group ordered take out and hung out till the late hours of the night. Jasminka was the first to call it in, giving everyone a hearty goodbye, Diana could feel the pressure from the two inspectors increasing. She did not want to be here when it was just her, Akko, and the police officers. Standing up from the beanbag she has been sharing, “I’m afraid I must also be leaving” 

Earning a groan from Akko, “Are you sure? It’s only eleven?” which caused her to pull out her puppy dog eyes. 

Feeling the logical part of her brain being slowly betrayed by her heart melting at the sight, she quickly turned away and retrieved her coat. “I have to be at the office tomorrow morning, I still have work. But it has been a pleasure to meet you all” 

“Oh, I will walk you out, but don’t work too hard tomorrow, it is a Saturday after all!” Akko said as she got her own coat. Giving a nod to the remaining people which Amanda and Contsanze both did not return, but surprisingly Sucy did with a small smile. Sending a text to her driver, Diana followed Akko out of the building.

Upon seeing the car pull up to the sidewalk, Akko bumped shoulders with Diana, “Thank you for coming. I know you didn’t have to, but I’m glad you met everyone”

Turning towards the other woman, Diana felt her knees nearly buckle underneath her. The rosy cheeked Akko with a sly smile sent electricity straight to Diana’s heart. She looked absolutely stunning even with sweatpants and a mismatching jacket. “It’s never a problem for you Akko. In fact…” Diana trailed off suddenly not able to keep eye contact with Akko. 

Akko gave a small chuckle, “What is it?”

Diana was internally screaming at herself. What happened to the plan?!? She thought she had this all planned out, but what was she doing? Diana could feel herself wanting to ask the woman out, but would she say yes? If not, what will happen? Would Akko stop coming by for lunches and dinner? Will their friendship remain intact? If tonight’s actions from Akko have proved anything, it was all positive signs. 

“Is everything okay?” Akko asked again putting a hand on Diana’s arm. 

Staring back into Akko’s concerned eyes, Diana had a single thought break through the whole mess of her mind.

_Fuck the plan_

With her heart pounding in her chest, raising a hand to cup Akko’s cheek, Diana slowly brought her lips to meet Akko’s. She heard Akko gasp quietly before she quickly returned the kiss. Feeling Akko’s arms wrap around her, Diana leaned in and deepens the kiss. A few moments pass before Diana slowly broke away to look Akko in the eyes. A wide, and frankly goofy, smile on Akko’s face makes Diana chuckle.

“Go on a date with me” Diana asks before she loses the courage.

Akko’s smile seemly gets even larger, “Of course, but I kinda need to go back inside. It’s freezing out here”

Removing their arms from around each other, Diana climbs into the car before closing the door, shooting Akko with a smile and a small wave.

“I’ll text you!!” Akko yelled before turning and making her way inside. Diana from inside the car instructed her driver to take her home. As they drove, Diana brought her fingertips up to her lips, remembering the feeling of Akko. The night turned out much better than she could have ever hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, this was a hard chapter to write so I hope you all enjoyed it! Also, I'm guessing that this whole fic may end up being more like 15 or 16 chapters at the pace I'm going, but we shall see!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not uploading this on Friday, I had a fight with my internet and I loss. But! It finally working again, so hopefully it will not be a common occurrence.

The goofy smile that was plastered on Akko’s face and her unfocused eyes caught the attention of the remaining three people in her apartment. Taking off her coat and plopping onto the couch next to Sucy. Looking up, she met the angry glares of Amanda and Constanze.

“Uhhh, is there something on my face?” Akko asked as she looked towards Sucy who looked as confused as she did.

The comment only seemed to anger Amanda more, “Akko, what the hell was that?” 

“What do you mean? Did you guys not like Diana or something?”

Amanda crossed her arms and stood right in front of Akko looking down onto her. “Do you know who that was? The things she has done?”

Standing up to meet Amanda’s glare, “What are you on about? Is this something to do with what you told me when I first got the job at Luna Nova? That was really funny by the way” Akko finished with a glare  
Taking a step back in shock, Amanda looked towards Constanze, “Is she being for real? Akko, Diana Cavendish is the head of the largest mafia family in Britain!”

Both Sucy and Akko shared a look before breaking into laughter. “Wait, wait. Are you saying that Diana is some sort of mobster? Amanda, I have spent a lot of time with her and that just doesn’t make any sense, I would have seen or heard something by now! Also, does she really give off that type of vibe?”

Sucy then said through her laughter, “Come on Amanda, that gay disaster being some sort of vicious criminal? You can do better than that”

At this point, Amanda and Constanze were both annoyed at their friends and frankly, a little disappointed as well. Constanze wrote onto her tablet, “Diana has been questioned and suspected to be a part of hundreds of accounts of smuggling, tax fraud, and even murder”

Upon reading this Akko sobered from her laughter and the smile dropped from her face, “Okay, that’s enough. I really like Diana and I don’t need you guys telling me all of these things that are clearly not true!” Feeling a pout form on her face, Akko just leaned into Amanda’s face hoping it would get the other to back off. 

“Akko, it is true! She is a criminal that Conz and I have been trying to arrest for months!”

“Then why didn’t you arrest her tonight? She was right here!”

Amanda let out a huff before turning away from Akko.

“Why not, huh? If she was so guilty as you guys are saying then she should be in prison, so why not?!” Akko yelled at the two, feeling herself only getting more worked up as their argument continued.

“Just because we haven’t found enough evidence to put her away, doesn’t mean she is innocent! You know what? I’m done. Just remember, you will regret your relationship with her. Come on Conz, let’s get out of here” Amanda said as both she and Constanze shot Akko one last glare before leaving the apartment.

Letting out a forceful breath, Akko crossed her arms in anger. How could they say such things about someone they barely know? A slow clap from Sucy brought Akko’s attention to the woman on the couch. “Well, that’s not how I expected the night to end”  
“You can say that again” Plopping onto the couch next to Sucy, Akko stared up at the ceiling. “How could they say those things? I mean, yeah, there’s something about Diana that is sketchy, but like no way it’s that bad right?”

Feeling Sucy shrug next to her, “I couldn’t tell you, but there is one way to find out, just ask Diana”

Shooting up into a sitting position, “I can’t do that! That would be so rude!” suddenly finding herself a little sheepish, “also, is it a bad time to mention that we totally slightly made out a little when I walked her out?”  
Sucy met Akko’s eyes before they both started laughing again, “Yeah, good thing you did not bring that up to those two”

Feeling the same goofy smile grow, Akko said as she was remembering the kiss, “We actually have a date planned too”

Standing up and stretching her back out, Sucy started to collect her things, “Well sounds like your life is a mess, but nothing new there. I’m going to be heading home.” As Akko was walking Sucy out, she turned and said, “You know even if she is actually all of those things Amanda and Conz says she is, smuggling and murder isn’t the worst”

With wide eyes, Akko could only ask, “Are you being serious?”

“Of course, I’m not serious” Sucy said as she was shaking her head yes that she was in fact serious, leaving Akko confused as she watched her leave. Closing the door to her apartment, Akko leaned her back on the door letting out a sigh.

~

It has been nearly a week since their argument with Akko in her apartment. Amanda and Constanze were driving to a possible tip off for some smuggled goods in some warehouse near the harbor. All three have been stubborn and have not spoken since the terrible night. Both inspectors knew that Diana was guilty in these crimes, but the problem was that Diana Cavendish was good. She has authentic paper trails, money transfers, and receipts of her front company. Even with multiple audits from the police revealed nothing which only made Amanda angrier. They have nothing on the businesswoman except for an anonymous tip off they received this morning. Apparently, some dockworkers saw suspicious boxes and shipments being stored into a warehouse own by Cavendish Transportation Inc.

Truthfully, neither inspectors had high hopes for the tip having any merit, but it was something. Upon flashing their IDs to get inside the gated warehouse district, they parked next to a couple of other police cars. Getting out and greeting the uniformed officers outside, “Is the building unlocked?”

The Sargent turned towards the two, “No ma’am, we were waiting for you”

Nodding to the officer, she followed the officers as they unlocked and entered the side of the warehouse. It was a standard warehouse, not too unique or flashy of a building. Tall walls of gray cement with a sheet metal roof seemed a little underwhelming for a Cavendish building. As they walked through the building, it wasn’t overly big, even a little on the small side. Once in the main storage area, they found nearly a dozen of shipping containers stacked up around the rectangular room. Fishing out the keys given to the officers from the harbormaster, they opened the containers to find them filled to the brim with wooden crates.

Upon seeing the crates, Amanda’s brow furrowed. The entire building and shipping methods seemed a little off. Looking to Constanze her equally as confused. Normally, whenever they found a shipment that was suspected to be from the Cavendish’s, it was in cardboard boxes and packed with bubble wrap. They found that because of the cheap materials and how common of the shipping methods were, it made it very hard to detect and more importantly very easy to get rid of. Metal shipping containers and hard wooden framed boxes, not so much. 

Watching the other officers slowly move one of the crates out and using a crowbar to pry the crate open, Amanda could not help but get this strange feeling of suspicion & worry slowly start building. As the officers began their attack on the crate, Amanda stepped into the shipping container and looked around. Seeing a small blinking red dot, she took a step closer before her eyes widened. A small, seemingly wireless, camera sat upon on the top crates inside the container. 

“EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!” Amanda yelled at the other officers as she also turned and sprinted for the door. As she was the farthest in the building, she saw all the other officers in front of her make it to the parking lot and jumped behind their cars. She felt relieved when she noticed that her officers and Constanze were alright when an intense shockwave of heat hit her backside. Being unable to react, she could only watch as the black asphalt rushed towards her and impacting her head as she fell unconscious.


	7. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Christmas this week, I am very busy and there will only be one chapter this week! Happy Holidays!

Diana stared out onto the sea of clothing and accessories covering her bed. Checking the time for the nth time before rubbing the bridge of her nose. She had no idea what she was doing. Her and Akko were finally having their date, with how busy the two have been it has been nearly a week since meeting her friends. Picking up a pair of dark blue dress pants and examining them before setting them back down. Lying back into her bed, staring up at her ceiling. It was not often, but in this moment, Diana was clueless. She has never “went out” with someone before. Her life has been the family business, she did not have time for things like this. But why is she now going on a date? And with Akko of all people? She didn’t have an answer. Diana truly did want to date Akko and spend much more time with her, but even now she has a lingering feeling of guilt burning in her gut. The basis of any relationship is built on trust, whether that is business or romantic. Knowing firsthand what could happen when that basis of trust is broken between the relationship. More than that, Diana did not want to hurt Akko. She only wanted the best for the woman, but here she is. Lying to her since day one when they met. 

Checking the time again and seeing the date being less than an hour away, she sat back up, going back to digging out an outfit. Throughout the week after their kiss (fighting the blush building just by thinking of it), Akko told her to dress comfortable for the weather and she would take care of the rest. Trusting Akko, Diana was in the dark for what they would be doing tonight. In hindsight, Diana questioned how smart it is for her to go along with something like this, but she relented. It was Akko after all.

Still in her robe from the shower, Diana dug through her ocean of dresses, jeans, shirts, and whatnot. Feeling herself becoming frustrated at her indifference of choosing. Checking that she had enough time, she pulled out her phone and using her last resort. Dialing the phone and putting it on speaker before tossing it to the side.

“Hello? Diana, is there something wrong?”

“Yes, there is.” Diana paused to give herself a chance to swallow her pride, “I need help finding something to wear.”

A pregnant pause ate away at Diana. “Are you there Hannah? And Barbara I’m assuming too.”

“You need help with an outfit?” Hannah asked. “Let me put you on speaker.”

“You have never asked for help finding what to wear. What is going on?” Barbara asked instantly the phone was able to pick her up. 

“I was aware asking friends for fashion tips was normal” Diana throwing her hand over her eyes, already dreading the incoming questions.

“I mean it is, but not from you! What are you doing that you need our help for?”

Letting out a sigh before biting the bullet, “It’s for a date and I don’t know what to wear.” Even with the distance she is away from her phone, she still cringes at the volume of the happy squealing from her friends. “It’s not that big of a deal, I’m sure I can figure something out.” 

Reaching for her phone she stopped when the others protested, “Don’t you dare! We will run over there if we must! How much time do you have before you leave?” Hannah asked as both seemed to calm down from the news. 

“Little under an hour, why? It’s just an outfit.” Diana asked the seemly wrong question as a dramatic gasp sounded from the phone.

“Just an outfit?!? Who are you even going on a date with? Do we know him?”

Swallowing as an uncomfortable pause passed, “No, her name is Akko.” Holding a bated breath as the two did not respond immediately.

Eventually Barbara responded first, “Oh, we didn’t know that you um…” she trailed off.

Letting out a little chuckle, “To be fair, I really have not put much thought into who I would be dating, but here we are.”

Hannah laughed, “You? You not putting much thought into something? That’s some bullshit.” The chastising from Barbara for her language did little for her own laughter.

“Ha ha ha. I hope you two are having your fun, but I still need some help here” Diana said as she felt a weight release from her chest. She has not told anyone about Akko yet, except for her assistant who seemed to know everything at the right time. Hearing their acceptance about her relationship did encourage Diana for her date but dreaded the time when she had to tell the others about Akko’s friends. 

“Don’t you worry, Akko has no idea what’s going to hit her tonight!”

~

Stepping out of her car and thanking her driver Diana took a moment to examine the area around her. Akko told her to meet her in the park down the street of Luna Nova. The two have always seen the beautiful landscape, but the call of lunch or dinner always broke Akko’s attention away. Pulling her black overcoat tighter, the winter wind chilling her to the bone. Her two friends eventually convinced her to wear a pair of seemly regular pair of blue jeans and a light blue sweater that they swear makes her eyes pop. They also insisted that she wear her hair down for once which took much longer than it should have. 

_“You are not doing paperwork Diana! It is a date!”_

Trusting their word, she nearly ran out of time doing her makeup and unnecessary worrying as she waited for her driver. The winter sun was setting and the lights on the streets were turning on by the time Akko was waving at her down the street. 

As Akko approached, Diana felt something punch her in the gut as she took in the other woman’s apparel. A forest green puffy winter jacket framed her face perfectly. The winter air turning her cheeks and nose a rosy red that nearly matched her eyes. Diana had to blink back into focus before her knees gave out under her. A similar pair of black jeans covered her legs, and a pair of black and white converse completed her outfit. 

Already feeling a smile and blush grow upon her face, Akko approached and stopped right before Diana. Seemingly out of breath from speed walking down the street, Akko had a wide grin while seemed to be checking out Diana before their eyes met. 

“Hi.” Akko said letting out a puff of warm air.

Mirroring her tone, Diana had to duck her head already feeling overwhelmed from the adorable woman. “Hello.”

“I have to say, even with casual wear, you still look amazing.” With a cheeky smirk Akko reached out for Diana’s hand, “But, we need to go! We have a reservation to keep.”

Feeling Akko intertwine their fingers, Diana fell momentarily speechless as she felt Akko pull her along.

“You are going to love this place! They have the best food in the world.” Akko continued to chat idlily as they made their way down the street.

“What is this place exactly?” Diana asked as she couldn’t take her eyes off the excited ball of energy. 

“Don’t worry I know you will love it! But I may have to explain why once we get there.” 

As they rounded the corner of the block, Diana did not see any sort of restaurant or the like. Akko stopped and spun around and grabbed Diana’s other hand.

“Okay, do you remember the conversation we had like a week or two ago? About you never seeing the city for what it is?”

Diana’s brow furrowed as she remembered, “Yes, I do. Does that have something to do with this dark alleyway?”

Seeing Akko’s limitless smile grow, “Yes it does! You always said that you were either too busy or was outside of London. Soooo, I am taking you to my favorite burger place. It is not fancy or anything but trust me when I say you will love the food.”

Diana couldn’t deny the feeling of fondness grow in her chest as she watched Akko ramble. She did not remember a time someone cared about her, much less than go out of their way for her.

Squeezing Akko’s hands, Diana looked her in the eye, “I trust you. Let’s go.”

~

The hole in the wall burger joint had the best burger Diana has ever had. The building itself did not look up to code, the term, “hole-in-the-wall” generally does not refer to the actual building having holes, except for this one. Akko and Diana both ate their burgers quickly, a first for Diana and the millionth for Akko. Conversation flowed between the two which only proved to Diana how special Akko was. Throughout her entire life, only a hand full of people could stand her. It’s not that she was annoying or bothersome, but rather icy and distant. In her line of work, it was rather important to not wear your emotions on your sleeve. The issue was that Diana never knew how to turn that part of her off and just be herself with others. Even now the people she considers friends, Hannah, Barbara, even Lotte and Andrew, they all came from her family’s business. But all that was different when it came to Akko. 

Both giggling and laughing as they pushed their way out of the restaurant. It was one of the most unique experiences Diana has had in a long time. Hearing a gasp from her companion next to her, Diana snapped her head towards Akko. Only to see her with wide eyes looking up towards the sky.

“Diana! Look it’s snowing!”

Letting out a small laugh at her overreaction, Diana did look up to see the sky open with large snowflakes. It wasn’t much, but if it kept up throughout the night, they would have several inches in the morning. 

“That it is. Beautiful isn’t it?” 

Akko gave her a small smirk before taking her hands again. “I may love the snow, but you know what’s much more beautiful than some frozen water?”

Enjoying the feeling of Akko’s hands in her own way too much, “What is that?” 

Only receiving Akko’s smirk growing into a smile as a response, she leaned into Diana kissing her deeply. Diana could not help but break their hands apart and wrap them around the shorter woman pulling her deeper into each other. Hearing Akko let out a small moan before pulling back, both out of breath. 

With unfocused eyes, Akko could only let out a small, “Wow” before Diana leaned back into the kiss. Only to be interrupted by two other patrons leaving the establishment.

“Oh sorry, but can we get by?” 

The two jumped slightly at the interruption, but quickly separating and allowing the others past. Akko tried her best to hold in her laughter while Diana was mortified at such a public display of affection. Once the people walked away far enough, Akko gave in and nearly fell over with her laughter. Holding on the building for support, she wiped away a tear before turning back to Diana. “That was horrifying.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining. But… would you like to walk with me through the park? It’s not that late yet.”

“I would love to” Diana responded before looping their arms together. The walk to the park was relatively silent, both enjoying the nice night they’ve had. More importantly Diana could not get over how much she enjoyed Akko’s presence. Even the simple act of holding hands seemed to thrill Diana to no end. As they entered the park Diana broke the silence. “I had a great time tonight Akko.”

Feeling Akko pull their connected arms closer together, “I did too.”

“Would you perhaps be interested in another date?”

Letting out a small chuckle, “You don’t have to be so formal with me you know? But I would love to” mimicking Diana’s voice from before. 

As they walked around the park, Diana couldn’t help but think about future dates. How long would this go on without Akko knowing who she was? She has kept so much of her life either a secret or as a lie, how would Akko react? What could Diana do? If she just never tells her, Akko will eventually find out, Diana had a lot of fingers in a lot of pies. Keeping everything she does a secret from a government funded organization was difficult enough, but your significant other? 

“I can almost hear you thinking. What’s up?” Akko asked while giving her a curious look. Diana stopped walking which only caused Akko to become even more curious. If Diana told Akko now, would it cushion the blow? Hey, I’ve only lied for several weeks instead of months? Would that even matter? It would to Diana.

A sigh escaped her lips, “Do you mind if we sat down for a minute?”

“Oh uh, Sure.” As they sat down on a nearby park bench, Akko was now giving Diana a worried look, still with their hands and arms entangled. 

Focusing on their hands, “I really like you Akko.”

“Uh. I like you too Diana. But what’s wrong, you are scaring me a little.”

Allowing herself a quick glance towards Akko did not help as all she could see was two lovely concern filled eyes. Swallowing her discomfort, she continued. “I have not been honest with you. About who I am.”

Akko pulled away slightly turning towards her, “What do you mean?” Allowing herself to think for a moment. Akko felt a flash of fear, before asking just above a whisper, “Does this have something to do with Amanda and Conz?”

Nodding, not trusting her voice at the moment. She could feel Akko pull her hand and arm away and stand in front of her. Looking down upon Diana, “They told me a lot of bad things about you, please tell me they’re wrong. Please tell me that isn’t you.” 

Feeling her eyes starting to burn with tears, Diana let out a shaky breath before looking up and meeting Akko’s eyes. “My name is Diana Cavendish. I am the head of the Cavendish Mafia. I…” Diana trailed off as she saw Akko take a step back in disbelief.   
Clearing her throat, “What has Amanda and Conz told you about me?” 

With a painfully neutral face, “They uh. Told me you smuggled things into the country. That you’ve killed people before. Was… Was that all true Diana?”

Refusing to break eye contact with the woman in front of her, “I have never killed anyone who did not deserve it and I will promise you that I never will. That is not who I am.” Standing up and reaching out to take Akko’s hand only for her to take another step back. 

“How can I even trust you? Was anything you’ve told me about you true? Is Lotte even your assistant or is she fake too?” 

“Yes, she’s my assistant and almost everything I have told you was true. It’s just my logistics company is more than that. I am so, so sorry for lying to you, but this isn’t something I can just tell anybody about.”

Akko turned away, looking up towards the sky and snowfall. Not saying a word, Diana could only watch and wait. After a tense few moments, Akko looked down and let out a sigh. “Is anything you said about me true? Everything that we’ve done and been through actually true and how you feel?”

Taking step closer and placing a hand on Akko’s turned away shoulder. “Yes. Everything I feel about you is completely and utterly true. I will never lie to you about that.” 

Looking towards the hand on her shoulder. Akko took another step away letting it fall away. “I… I need to think. I’ll text you or something at some point.” Giving one last look full of hurt, Akko turned and walked away. Watching Akko go, Diana could feel the winter air around her intensify without the woman standing next to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Looking into the glass of amber liquid Diana could feel the exhaustion eating away at her body. It truly has been a busy week. It was the day following her date with Akko that everything went to hell. When she walked into her office, it was not even an hour in the office before Lotte burst into the office looking panicked. 

“Ms. Cavendish, there something you need to see right now.” Lotte came up to her desk and set down her tablet and pulling up some documents. Shooting Lotte a concerned look before picking up the electronic and reading. The words on the top caught her attention instantly, “Arrest Warrant”. It then followed to list her name.

Standing up and reading the warrant further, she started to collect her things. “How long ago was this approved?”

Following closely behind, “Just a few minutes ago, our informant in the system sent this over as soon as she saw this.”

“Arson? Attempted murder? I do not recognize the address where these charges supposedly happened. Tell Croix to start figuring out what the hell this is. I need to get in the Tunnels now.”

“Yes Ms. Cavendish, is there anyone else I should contact?” Lotte said as she sat at her desk ready to pick up the phone. Diana knew exactly who Lotte was talking about. It made her stomach churn just thinking about the woman.

“No. Unfortunately not.” Diana said as she turns away from the disappointed assistant and walked towards the elevator. Waiting for the doors to close, she could only close her eyes and lean back on the wall of the elevator. “Me too, Lotte. Me too.”

Finishing the last of her liquor in her glass, Diana did enjoy the Tunnels. She was currently in the sitting the room her mother and Diana would spend the most time together when her mother was free. It had beautiful mahogany furniture, expensive paintings that hung along the walls where windows would normally sit. The Tunnels had enough supplies to hold nearly a dozen people for several weeks without surfacing. 

Standing up from the loveseat, Diana did appreciate everything this place had, but staying nearly a week underground away from sunlight did eat away from her. Her mother found these abandoned tunnels in the first few years of starting her the family business. They were old War World II bunkers that once protected countless people from air raids left to ruin after the war ended. It took many months and enough money that Diana was afraid to look, but the Tunnels did serve it’s purpose once again. Granted, now it protected people that was under Diana’s payroll from the police. 

Leaving the sitting room, she made her way to the makeshift office. The walls were carved of the same rock and stone the old London streets were, it was quite nostalgic. Remembering back to the museums and history lessons of her youth. In another life, Diana considered studying history, but for now, she had business to take care off.

Pushing the double doors open, Diana felt a grand sense of pride seeing the map of London on the wall filled with dozens upon dozens red marking, posted notes, and documents. The accumulation of nearly a week of work done by her people.

The only other people in the room were Croix and Lotte. Croix standing in front of the map muttering to herself as her eyes dart around the board and Lotte taking various calls and scribbling into a notebook. Her people have been tearing apart any sort of lead they have found connecting whoever blew up the warehouse. The warehouse in question was technically owned by the front corporation but was currently in limbo. It was originally bought by Daryl and after her death was confirmed, the property went into probate and Diana did not have access. The property was negligible, in fact one Diana would normally avoid using as it’s location and dockyard it was attached to was a little too clean for her taste. So, they left it to the probate courts to figure out, Diana figured it would be given to the corporation in a couple of months or so once the wheels of bureaucracy finally turned.

Walking up beside Croix who greeted Diana with a nod, “Have you found anything new?”

Letting out a frustrated huff Croix crossed her arms, “No. We found the dockworkers who placed the shipping containers into the warehouse, but the problem is that the containers themselves did not arrive in the dockyard by ship, they apparently just appeared.”

“Just appeared? Either they are being paid much more by someone else than we are currently, or someone is messing with the dockyard records.”

“My thoughts exactly. But there something off, it’s too clean. Look at this.” Croix pulled a packet of papers off the side desk and gave it to Diana. Looking through the shipment records, Diana couldn’t see anything of note.

“What am I looking at? These all seem to be in order.”

“Exactly. When I spoke to the harbormaster, it was pretty clear they were half-assing nearly everything. But these records looked they were made by a professional.”

Tossing the papers to the side, Diana started to look through all the evidence that was collected. Some of it was collect her people or copied from the police. One big advantage compared to the police was that they were not afraid to toss around either some money or threats here and there. It made things move a lot smoother. 

Her mussing and thoughts were interrupted by a vibrating in her pocket. Still reading the document in front of her, she answered her cellphone. “Hello? This is Diana”

There was a slight pause before a familiar haunting voice spoke, “Hey, Diana.”

Dropping the papers in her hand she felt a shock go through her system. “Akko. It’s… Good to hear from you.” Diana was not expecting to hear from the other for many more days, weeks, or ever. The two others in the room hearing the woman’s name both shot Diana a look. One of wariness and the other of excitement. 

“Yeah… So, do you think we could talk? Like in person. This feels like a conversation to have in person. If that is alright with you.”

“Yes, that sounds amenable. When would you be free?”

“Tonight? I have a shift at Luna Nova and afterwards I’m free, but I need you to answer a question first.”

“Of course, what is it?”

Again, there was a slight pause. “Did you do it? Did you really try to blow up those people?”

Turning away from the two others in the room, “Akko, I did not plant those explosives, those weren’t even my shipping containers. I understand if it’s hard to trust me know, but please believe me when I say I wouldn’t hurt anyone close to you. Even if they are law enforcement.” She added at the end begrudgingly. Diana could her the other let out a breath of relief on the phone.

“Okay. Where can we meet? Aren’t the police looking for you?”

A small smile crawled its way onto Diana’s face as she could hear the concern in the other’s voice. “I’m doing just fine, and I can explain everything when we talk later. I can send a car to Luna Nova to pick you up.”  
“Alright. I’ll see you then.”

“Goodbye Akko.” As Diana hung up the phone and turned back to the others, she was met with the same two looks. Lotte was trying to hide a massive smile on her face while Croix had a skeptical look. “Is there a problem?”

Croix turned back towards the board, “Are you sure it’s the best idea to invite someone who has known police connections?”

Letting out a sigh, Diana has already considered this. When she told Akko who she was, the following night was filled with thousands of racing thoughts on what she’d just done. Telling Akko about herself is one thing, but bringing her to what is essentially the place of operations currently? That was a whole another thing.

“I am acutely aware who Akko is and what connections she has, but regardless of that, I am still meeting with her.” Ending the conversation there, Diana left the room not leaving time for a response. She understood the risks when it came with Akko, but Diana could not remember the last time someone kept her mind so occupied. Walking towards her temporary bedroom she had an outfit to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. It has been some time since the last chapter, and I do apologize for wait. Before I go on, I want to let everyone know that I will not be abandoning this fic. I enjoy it too much to do that, but that being said, it is taking more time than I thought to write these chapters. I am still new to the ao3 scene and writing in this format and I am trying to find a pattern that fits how I write. So, going forward I will try to upload a chapter once a week now.  
> Thank you to everyone who had commented or left a Kudos, you support means so much to me and it keeps me writing.


	9. The Talk

Watching a sleek black sedan pull up to Luna Nova did little to help Akko’s nerves. Watching the same driver she has seen with Diana pull open the door for her she felt a shiver run across her body. Taking one last look towards the restaurant, she entered in the car. The thought of seeing Diana again stirred a great many feelings, more than she would have liked. Excitement of being in the same room as Diana again. Resentment for lying to her, or rather not telling her the whole truth. Confusion at her own feelings. A part of her wanting to forgive the other in the first second seeing her. The other half filled with wariness, would something like this happen again? Cutting through all the thoughts, Akko did know one thing for sure. Whatever happens tonight, she would make her decision. Rather rash, but then again it was very Akko.

Not recognizing the streets the car was turning down, Akko leaned forward trying to get the attention of the driver. “Soooo. How much longer until we get to wherever we are going?”

Darting his eyes to meet Akko’s in the mirror before going back to the road. “Only a couple more minutes. Needed to make sure no one was following us.”

Looking behind her and seeing nothing of note, Akko remined silent the rest of the ride. This was Diana’s world she was walking into. Akko had no idea what Diana’s position in this whole criminal thing was. All she knew was that her family is mafia family and that they bring in a lot of money and police notice along with it.

She felt the vehicle pull to a stop as the driver turned the car off. “Follow me, Miss.” Nodding along and quickly hopping out the car, she looked behind her and found another two burly looking people following along.

Jogging to catch up with the driver she tried to whisper as quietly as she could. “There are two people following us?!” 

With a pause and a quick glance, the man resumed his walk. “They are for your protection. Do not mind them.”

“My protection?”

“Yes Ma’am. Ms. Cavendish has placed your safety as our highest priority.”

“Oh” Akko response as she fought to keep down a feeling of adoration. The group kept walking until they came upon what seemed to be an apartment building. The driver looked around the street for onlookers before unlocking a chain-link gate to the side of the building. As he ushered the others inwards, Akko found herself nearly shoulder to shoulder with the men nearly twice her height. Opening a cellar-type door leading into a stairway filled with nothing but darkness.

Trying to not let the dark corridor or the strange people get to her, but an unnerving feeling still broke through. Without speaking a word, the group continued down the stairway until they came upon a large metal door. The driver slammed his fist against the door which caused Akko is jump from the loud noise. After a moment, the door squeaked open from the strain. Walking through an antechamber, they found two electric lamps and another two guards. They both nodded before opening another door.

Entering the door with one last look behind her, Akko did not expect to find a well-furnished sitting room. Looking around before sitting down one of the couches, it looked remarkably similar to Diana’s office. Well, her fake or rather real office? Regardless of the reality of what Akko thought she knew about Diana; a remarkable painting caught her attention. Standing up and walking in front of it, she couldn’t help but admire the simplicity yet complex paint work. It depicted a towering gray lighthouse on an obscure cliff side. Large waves were crashing upon the rock, a dark and terrible storm surrounding the building. It was a dark landscape, but a single ray of light breaking through the clouds. It was marvelous.

Focused so intensely on the artwork, Akko did not hear the other door to the room open and another person entering. “What do you think of it?” Diana asked.

Once again jumping in surprise and spinning around towards Diana. Even with the fact that Akko was here for the sole reason of seeing Diana, but actually seeing her in the flesh caused a reaction that she was not prepared for. “Oh. Hi. It’s beautiful. Who made it?”

“My mother did. She loved to paint.” Walking up next to Akko examining the painting wearing a small sad smile. “I remember days when I would be coming home from school and I would sit right behind her and just watch.”

Gesturing towards the other painting in the room. “Are these hers too?”

“Yes. The majority of her work are at the family estate out in the countryside, but I like to keep some of my favorite pieces near me.”

A moment of silence lapsed as they both took in the artwork. Turning to see Akko with the same appreciative look she had when viewing the art. Still with the placated mood, “You look tired.” Akko said.

Letting out a quick huff of a laugh. “I have been pretty busy all things considered.” Waving Akko along, Diana took her place in the same loveseat as before. “What did you want to talk about?” Diana was ready for anything. In the hours leading up to Akko’s arrival, she predicted and ran through the upcoming conversation thousands of times with different questions and outcomes. Throughout her planning for this conversation, Diana did come to one conclusion. Disregarding the advice of others and her own inner self telling her this was a bad idea, but nevertheless she decided. No matter what Akko asked, she would answer her honestly. 

As Akko sat, she seemed to fidget on the couch. Only meeting Diana’s eyes for a moment before shifting her gaze towards the floor. “What happened with Amanda? I believe you that you didn’t do it, but you must know something.”

“Thank you for believing in me, but sadly I don’t have much to tell you. I’ve been looking into what happened and all I can say is that someone is trying their best to frame me for it. How is Amanda doing by the way?”

Looking slightly disappointed about the news, Akko did cheer up hearing the question about Amanda. “She’s grumpy. She broke an arm and got a bump on the head, but I think she’s more annoyed at the fact her captain stuck her on deskwork for a couple of weeks.” 

Hearing about Amanda’s well being did please Diana, she was Akko’s friend after all. The two lapsed into silence once more. Even with only a few feet of distance between the two, the rift seemed wider and much deeper. The once talkative and excitable Akko was not there, and Diana hated that that was solely her fault. 

“Akko- “

“Tell me about yourself.” Akko interrupted, “I want to know the real you.” A fierce look in Akko’s eyes told Diana all she needed to know. Akko was willing to give her one more chance, but that’s it. One more chance.

Nodding, Diana told her everything. She spoke about how her mother started the entire mafia. The early days where her mother would risk everything for just the slightest return of her cash. The story of the loss of her father. How rival gangs targeted both of her parents, but only managed to strike down one. The cancer that eventually took her mother’s life before any police or criminal could. Such a sick twist of fate that would cause someone in a life like her mothers to have such a death. Finally, they came to Diana’s leadership. One of the first acts of removing her aunt from the family before irreparable damage could be done. Brining in Andrew to help with the finances and the many front companies. And thus, came to the present.

The entire time, Akko listened with rapt attention. Nodding along or stopping to ask a question or two before letting her continue. It was the longest Diana has spoken to Akko without the other adding anything to the conversation.

“So, you did no hurt any of those police officers at the dock?”

Shaking her head, “Despite what many people think, killing an officer brings a lot more attention and trouble than it’s worth. Paying off a politician or commissioner above that officer, now that’s how you deal with the police.” Diana informed.

Looking towards the ground, “I don’t think I wanted to hear that.”

“Sorry”

“No, it’s just that…” Letting out a sigh, Akko stood up and took a step forward. “I don’t know how this could even work.”

Standing to meet Akko’s level, “I would understand if you did not want to associate yourself with someone like me, but-”

Getting cut off again Akko walked forward and took Diana’s hands, “That’s the thing, I want to associate myself with you! I want this to work.”

“Then let’s make it work” Diana said. Taking a chance, she pulled Akko in for a kiss, which Akko immediately reciprocated. Diana let out a small moan as Akko deepened the kiss and pushed the pair onto the loveseat. She couldn’t remember the last time Diana missed something this much. The feeling of Akko’s lips, just her present did such wonderful things to Diana. Feeling Akko’s arms wrap around her, Diana quickly tangled her hands in Akko’s hair and pulling her an infinitude deeper.

The two separated, both flushed and out of breath, Akko whispered softly, “Let’s make it work.”


	10. Chapter 10

The sounds of a muffled piano greeted Diana as she stepped out of the town car. Taking a deep breath, keeping the cold winter air in her lungs until the burning sensation in her chest made her release. It was nearly two weeks since her talk with Akko and the subsequent recanting of the arrest warrant. True to her word, Diana did not harm any law enforcement, only just a few dead drops of some cash to a group of ‘special’ people. “From lack of evidence” reported the media upon hearing of the mistaken warrant causing a firestorm of accusations supposing police negligence. Regardless of what the media tried to spew as a reason or meaning of the dismissal of the warrant, what was important was that Diana was a free woman. If the near month long stay underground was anything like whatever prison or hellhole the police would send her down nearly made her reconsider the whole crime thing. Nearly. 

Brushing off the miscellaneous snow on her clothing as she entered the restaurant, there were a great many things Diana missed while she was underground. Not only a breath of fresh air, but even Luna Nova. She did not dine at the restaurant too often (that was before Akko walked into her life), but the homey atmosphere and the delicious food did little to drive her away. Although food was not the reason Diana was visiting said place tonight. There was of course one more aspect of her free life she did miss deeply.

Watching a brunette, eyes closed and entranced into the music she was playing, Akko was serenading the remaining dinners. Her shift just ended, and the only remaining dinners seemed to be either the staff having a late-night dinner or seemingly regular customers who joked and spoke with the remaining staff. 

Walking up behind the musician, not interrupting, but rather admiring the currently engaged woman. Casually leaning up against a small retaining wall, just watching. Akko continued to play none the wiser of the new spectator, the song itself seemed different from what Diana has heard her play before. It seemed that Akko was going off the normal song list. As the song comes in an end, a smile crawled it way onto Diana’s face.

“Is that a new piece? I have not heard it before.” Diana said, surprising Akko who jumped. 

“You’re a little early, but yeah, I’ve been wanting to try some new things recently.” Turning on the bench towards Diana, Akko couldn’t help but wear a truly massive goofy smile. 

Suddenly feeling slightly self-conscious, Diana looked down and smoothed out any wrinkles that were nonexistent on her clothing. Not finding anything out of place, she shot Akko a questioning look. 

Akko, who seemed to be lost in thought, snapped to attention when she recognized Diana’s expression. A flush colored her cheeks before Akko muttered out, “Sorry. It’s just… Strange to think about us.”

“Strange?” While questioning Akko, Diana watched the other quickly collect her items before standing to join Diana.

“Not strange as in bad! It’s just you have to agree that our relationship is a teeny-tiny bit unusual?” Akko questioned as she followed Diana towards the door of Luna Nova. 

Diana stopped at the door in thought. When she really thought about it, yes, their relationship would be considered ‘strange’ on some levels. Granted, nothing in Diana’s life could ever be considered normal considering her employment choices. Pulling open the door for Akko, Diana just shook her head at the thought. “I would have to agree with you there. We do not have a normal relationship, but I don’t hear you complaining.”

Letting out a laugh, Akko turned towards Diana and took her hands and pulled her closer, “Dating you? I don’t think I could ever complain.” Akko spoke softly before pulling Diana the final couple of inches letting their lips touch.

Relishing the kiss for a quick moment before a violent chill rippled across Diana. Akko looped their arms together in an effort to spread some heat to the poor woman. “You should really get yourself a thicker coat, you don’t wanna get sick, don’t ya?”

Letting out a slight hum, Diana only pulled Akko closer to her side, “I don’t know, if you’re there to keep me warm, I may not need one.”

The two continued down the road away from the restaurant, falling into the same pattern that they held for the past week. Since her release back into society, Diana’s late nights of working started to irk the brunette. Thus, they came up with an agreement. Diana would have to leave the office by the time Akko’s shift ended. Another problem came up, when Akko learned from Lotte (not that Diana knew) that she would work straight through meals. So of course, the simple solution that they came up with was that Diana just had to agree with. That was the obvious answer of stopping by Luna Nova and having a meal with Akko. After all, it’s just efficient. Akko was always hungry and they both finished work around the same time.

Akko lucky did live close to the restaurant, so driving was never needed. Just one of the many things Akko loved about her job. As they made their way back to her apartment, the two spoke about their days or just about anything on their minds at the time. Diana savored this time as it was prefect to decompress from work and spending time with Akko was a major plus. Turning the corner on the street with Akko abode, Diana was caught up in the story Akko was telling.

“You just had to see him! I mean, I understand that matching accessories with your clothes is important, but this hat…” Akko trailed off lost in imagination. “It was beautiful, but oh so ugly.”

Amused and gleeful, Diana slowly strolled behind as Akko just about jumped around in excitement. As they neared the apartment building, she couldn’t but help notice how quite the night was. Slowing to a stop, Diana looked around and down the street. It was very lightly snowing, only about half of the streetlights working properly. A twisting sensation started to pull at her gut, something was off, but Diana couldn’t place it. 

“Diana? What’s wrong?” Akko asked several meters away from Diana. She stopped and turned back, confused at the sudden pause.

Not answering, Diana racked her mind trying to pick up the missing piece. Still looking around, she kept her sweeping her eyes up and down the street but was interrupted by a sudden hand on her shoulder.  
“Hey! Diana, what’s going on?” Akko asked again, this time shaking her slightly with a deep frown on her face. 

Still looking off in the distance, Diana only whispered, “Just wait a moment.” Her mind was racing, a near panic, but it just wouldn’t click. Reaching down and taking Akko hand and intertwining their fingers as she started to pull Akko towards the apartment building. 

Not listening to Akko's continued questions, Diana kept her eyes locked on the building as they made their way with an accelerated pace. Nearly a full block away, she counted down the meters, the steps until the building. With her heart hammering in her chest, she heard the squeal of tires from the street behind her.

An unfaltering cold spike of panic stabbed directly in Diana chest at the noise. All at once, everything snapped into place. The lack of sound, the suddenly empty street, the picture started to come into focus. Looking behind her, she could not spot the four men that normally followed her around like a shadow. At the most several dozen meters behind her at nearly all time, but at this moment, no where to be seen. The blinding high beams from the speeding vehicle tearing down the street overtook her attention. Windows open and suddenly slowing, just marginally, as it neared the pair. All at once, multiple loud, so very loud, bangs shattered the quiet and calm atmosphere of the street. The second Diana saw the movement, as fast she could, Diana pulled Akko as close to her as she could before throwing them both behind a parked car on the street. The roar of an engine sped away and in only a couple of seconds, it was all over.

The labored breathing by both woman on the cold hard ground was all that was left making any noise. Somehow during the fall, they ended up on their sides, looking each other in the eyes.

“D-Diana?” Akko whispered, tears in her eyes as she slowly sat up.

“Are you okay?” Diana asked in return keeping her voice low, but as she tried to sit up, a sharp, agonizing pain ripped through her right side. Letting out a painful groan as she fell back to the ground, Diana looked down only to see the right side of her body covered in a deep dark red color. Upon seeing the injury, the adrenaline seemed to wear off as wave after wave of intense sharp pain rolled upon her. With one eye squeezed shut in pain and the other barely open, all she could see was the stained hands of Akko with a panicked expression staring down at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, sorry for any mistakes, I edited this way too late at night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, but here it is! Hope you all enjoy.

The pulsating rhythm on her right side awoke Diana from unconsciousness. Eyes still shut, she felt herself on her backside, laying on something soft. A vastly different sensation from the cold sidewalk. As she tried to move slightly to get even a sliver of comfort, a racing pain shot throughout her chest and unintentionally took a quick gasp of air. Relaxing her muscles and letting the pain slowly float away, she felt her right hand be squeezed before she heard a voice.

“Diana? Are you awake?” A familiar voice whispered. Opening her eyes slightly, she winced at the bright lights. She took a moment to try and collect her thoughts, but everything seemed so foggy. Blinking with effort, Diana tried once again to sit up, only to be met with more pain and an annoyed sigh.

“Are you always this stubborn?”

With one final blink, her vision finally cleared to see Akko wearing a small smile. While running a hand through Diana’s hair, Diana couldn’t help but notice that the smile didn’t reach Akko’s eyes. In it’s stead was something Diana couldn’t place. 

“What’s going on?” Diana asked with a raspy throat. Akko quickly handed her a small glass of water before the other person in the room made herself known.

“I pulled a bullet out of you that’s what.” Jumping slightly in surprise and still feeling lethargic Diana turned towards Sucy. The lilac-haired woman was sitting on a nearby chair with her typical bored expression.   
Finally sitting up with a good deal of pain, Diana could only ask, “Are you a doctor? A Nurse?”

Sucy turn towards Akko and shot her an annoyed glare. “Neither. I have my PHD in chemistry, but for some ungodly reason, Akko thought that was close enough.”

Letting out a sigh and rubbing her face with her unoccupied hand. Diana also turned towards a sheepish looking Akko.

_Of course that lovable idiot would think that_ Diana thought to herself. But when she opened her eyes again and saw both Sucy and Akko staring at her in surprise. Feeling herself flush a rapid knocking at the door saved her.  
“Are we expecting someone?” Diana asked as the two others shared a look. 

As Akko started to walk towards the door she said, “Sooo, I hope you aren’t mad, but I kinda had to use your phone and call Lotte. I figured she would know what to do!” Opening the door, an out of breath Lotte pushed the door the rest of the way open.   
Quickly scanning the room before finding Diana laying out on the couch. Letting out a massive sigh and dropping her shoulders in relief. 

Lotte turned towards Sucy and asked, “Were you the one who helped her?” Sucy only nodded before Lotte nearly threw herself in her pulling her into a hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” 

Akko had to hold in a laugh watching Sucy’s eyes widen. After an awkward moment passed, Lotte quickly released the flushed woman before clearing her throat and addressing Diana. “I made a call to Dr. Holbrooke and she is on her way.”

After thanking Lotte, Diana lifted her shirt to examine the damage. Her entire right side of her torso was bandaged. 

“It hit one of your ribs. I think it was cracked, but it did stop the bullet from traveling.” Sucy said.

Looking towards the pile of medical supplies and used red towels. Pushing the blood-soaked items aside, she picked up a coffee cup with said bullet rattling around. Picking it up and examining it, she could only let out a chuckle, “Amateurs.”   
Akko standing off to the side gestured towards the bandages on her body. “I don’t know, it kind of looks like they did an alright job.”

Waving Akko off, “The bullet is a 9mm full metal jacket, if they were professionals, it should be hollow-point. And we would be both dead.”

“Oh” Akko said as her face paled. 

“Also, this may not be the best time to bring this up, but you can’t stay here until we find the people who did this.”

This time Akko didn’t say anything, just sat down on the couch. Diana bit back a sigh watching Akko look aimlessly at the floor in thought. It didn’t take long before the rest of her crew arrived at the apartment. A quick check with the doctor, Diana was set up for future checkups for the damage but, for the moment was cleared. After telling her people about the attack and giving orders where needed, the apartment started to clear out.

Walking up to the still and quite Akko, Diana sat down next to her on the couch. Checking the time and seeing it has been hours since they left restaurant. “You can stay with me tonight. If you want.” When Akko didn’t respond, Diana worried that the other didn’t hear, but she stood up halting any further questions.

“Sure. Let me grab some things.” Akko responded in the same quiet and dulled tone. The drive to Diana’s apartment, her actual apartment above ground, was uneventful. The once energic woman seemed distracted as she just sat in the car, watching the city pass by. 

Once they were finally alone in her apartment, Diana knew something was eating away at Akko. She understood firsthand the mental impact of a near death experience. Especially when such an attack was not targeting her in the first place. Staring down at the bag she brought, Akko stood there, eyes locked down at her hands.

Walking up behind her, Diana set a gentle hand on her shoulder trying to not startle her. “Akko? Do you want to lay down for a second?” Keeping her voice low, Akko gave a single nod following her towards her bedroom. Diana turned towards Akko only to be immediately wrapped up in a hug by her and having her head buried in Diana’s neck. With the best of ability, Diana laid the two of them onto the bed, trying her best to not disturb Akko. Running her hands through Akko’s hair, it only took a moment before she could fell the sobs coming from her. “It’s okay Akko. You’re safe.” 

The sobbing stopped for a moment and Diana had to strain to hear Akko. “But you’re not.” Pulling herself up, Akko came eye to eye with Diana. “I thought you were going to die Diana.”

Seeing the tear-streaked face of Akko, the bloodshot eyes broke Diana’s heart. Bringing a hand to cup her cheek, Diana leaded forward and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead before pulling her back in her chest holding her. “I’m okay now. That’s all that important.”

“Is this something that happens a lot?”

“No. This was the first attack on me in nearly a decade. But don’t worry about it now. I will make sure to find whoever did this.” Feeling Akko nod, Diana just counited to hold on. After several minutes, Diana could feel Akko’s sobs slow and eventually her breathing even out as she fell asleep. 

For Diana, with her eyes locked on the woman asleep in her arms, she knew what must be done. What hell must be raised in return for their actions. She will find the people who did this.


	12. Chapter 12

“About midnight last night, a fire broke out in the warehouse district of North London. Fire crews arrived at the scene to extinguish the flames, only to discover nearly a half of dozen corpses found in the now burnt building. Police have yet to comment if these bodies are from the fire or from other means. Now, to sports…” Clicking off the television, Diana could only feel frustration. It was four days after the attack on her and Akko. But what did they have to show for it? Nothing.

The warehouse that was set ablaze was owned by the same company who rented out the car used that night. The fools still had the bullet casing in the vehicle when her people searched the warehouse. It will take a couple of days, but the police will eventually find out that those people were not killed by the fire. At this point, Diana just wanted to close the book on this person raising hell on her business. It was one thing to go after her business contacts and profit, but it was different to go after the people in her life. 

Speaking of which, the sound of her bedroom door opening alerted her to Akko waking up. Diana has always been an early riser and quickly found out Akko was not of the sort. She has been staying in Diana’s apartment since the attack. Not quite trusting the safety of her place just yet.

The bedhead was truly amazing in Diana’s eyes. Still rubbing her face, Akko stumbled over and collapsed onto the couch and consequently onto Diana. With her head in Diana’s lap, she finally let out a sigh at the effort in walking several feet. Finally opening her eyes, Akko’s met with Diana’s and Diana couldn’t help but laugh.

“What? Is there something on my face?” Akko asked rubbing her face some more.

Shaking her head no, Diana started to run her hand through the mess of hair. “Nothing darling, you just look beautiful this morning.”

Reaching up and lightly booping Diana on the nose, “Someone is flirty this morning.” Closing her eyes in an attempt to relax before the day truly begins.

“What can I say? I enjoy having you here with me.” Hearing this Akko opened her eyes once more before straining her back and neck to kiss Diana. As the days progressed with Akko staying with her, this is what their mornings started to look like. And Diana couldn’t be happier at the development. With their relationship, everything was out of order. They meet only a couple of months ago, and yet here they are. Akko basically living with Diana for the past couple of days and not to mention the bed they have been sharing. Hell, they haven’t even had sex yet, but being a domestic couple apparently came first for them. Despite going so fast with their relationship and with it being so young still held so much meaning to Diana.

She was interrupted in her musing by a frown on Akko’s face, and giving her a questioning eyebrow raise in response. “Have you heard anything about the people who attack us?” Akko asked quietly.

Trying to put on the best reassuring smile, “The people who were in that car have been taken care of” if that warehouse fire was anything to go by, “But, the person who hired them, we are still looking.”

A myriad of emotions flashed across Akko’s face as she listened. “What does that mean for us?”

“Well… We will have to see. I understand this is hard and staying here on short notice has been difficult.”

Raising a hand and with a light touch, it settled on Diana’s cheek. “Being here with you has been the least of my worries Diana. I actually like spending time with you, you know?”

Sharing a laugh, Diana tried to respond but was interrupted by her phone ringing next to her. Akko let out a small grumble before moving from Diana. Picking up her phone, her attention was stolen watching Akko walk back to her bedroom.   
“-endish? Diana?” the voice asked.

Shaking her head, cursing the damned shorts her lover? Girlfriend? Diana didn’t know, loved to wear. Clearing her throat, Diana finally spoke up, “Yes. I’m here.” Recognizing the voice as Lotte, she hoped her assistant wouldn’t think too much into it.  
“I have a message for you from Croix. We have located one of the missing bodyguards. It seems three of them are still in the wind, but the fourth is still in London.”

Walking into her kitchen to pour herself some coffee in anticipation of approaching busy day, “What did my query into their finances tell us?”

“You were right. All four of them received ten thousand pounds the same night as the attack. We cannot tell who the money came from just yet.”

“It seems they are scrambling. This is all very sloppy.”

“Croix said similar. Would you like us to bring the bodyguard in for questioning?”

“Yes, but, wait for me to arrive. I want to question him myself.” Once hearing Lotte respond, Diana ended the call and took a deep drink of her coffee. After all of this tail chasing and pain this person has caused her. Diana couldn’t wait to find out who it is.

~

The entire drive, Diana found it difficult to stay still. The anticipation was nearly bursting out of her. Walking towards the building, she gave a thankful nod to both Croix and Lotte who stood by the entrance. 

“Everything is ready for you. Let’s head inside.” Croix said as she led the way into the warehouse. The building was thankfully isolated from adjoining businesses and granted a sense of privacy for the time to come. Not to mention the lovely view of the industrial harbor in the surrounding area. “We found him in an apartment bought under a fake name.”

“Do we know why he’s still in the country and not follow his co-conspirers in leaving Europe?” Diana questioned.

Shaking her head no, Croix pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the single storage container in the building. The dark interior of the container only showed a single figure inside. Seemingly sitting on the ground and hands tied behind his back. Trying and failing to block out the new light, the man could only squint at the newcomers. Seeing his right eye swollen shut and a busted lip, Diana shot Croix a questioning look. Shrugging, “Hey he didn’t want to come along nice and peacefully.” Walking up to the man and squatting down to his eye level, Diana stared directly into the man’s eyes. 

Upon recognizing the person in front of him, the man paled. “M-Ms. Cavendish?”

“So, you do remember who I am? I was under the impression you must have forgot when you took that payment.”

Shaking his head as he started to sweat, “I swear, that wasn’t supposed to go down that way!”

Reaching out and gripping his throat and pushing him until his back met the container wall. The straining of the bindings with the ground caused him to hiss out in pain. “Then, please enlightenment me. How was it supposed to happen? How was I supposed to die?”

“That’s just it! You weren’t supposed to die!” he said as Diana let go of him in surprise. Breathing out a sigh of relief and rubbed his hands slightly. “You weren’t supposed to be there at all.”

“If I wasn’t supposed to be there, then what…” Diana trailed off. If Diana wasn’t supposed to be there, only Akko was. Akko there all alone. Doubling down on her efforts, Diana slammed the man up against the wall with her arm on his throat once more. “Who paid you the money and what do they want with Akko?” Diana demanded. 

“I.. I.. I don’t know! Please. We were just supposed to make sure that we didn’t keep watch over her that night.”

Not satisfied with the answer, Diana increased the pressure on the man’s neck. As he struggled and tried to gasp for air, Diana just stared into his eyes with pure hatred. She let him struggle for several more seconds before allowing his to take a breath. “Who paid you? Who is this thorn in my side?”

Tears have started to run down the man’s face as he took in massive, ragged breaths, but still, he did not answer.

“No? No one paid you? The money just magically appeared?” Diana asked again. After another moment of silence, Diana threw the man down onto the ground. “If you think breathing is hard now, just you wait.” Walking out the container, she motioned for two of the guards standing near by to go grab the man.

After a pathetic attempt at struggling, the two guards dragged the man by his shoulders following Diana. Walking towards the back entrance of the building, she opened the door and made her way towards the edge of the pier. The man took in the area around him and understanding finally flooded his system. Pure panic played on the man’s face as she tried his best to fight against the restraints. Diana held her hand up to stop the guards not several inches from the edge. “This is your last chance. Tell me. Who paid you.” 

The man’s eyes frantically shook in his eyes, but still he relented and did not speak. Letting out a dramatic sigh, Diana turned her back towards the man. “Well. If that is how it’s going to be then, I won’t hold you on your journey.”

As she started to walk away, the man suddenly shouted out, “Wait! Wait! I’ll tell you!”

Still not turning around, Diana just halted her moments and barely turned her heads towards the man.

“It’s… Maril Cavendish.”

The feeling of ice-cold water drowned Diana. It did not make any sense, but yet it would if not for a key factor. Maril was dead. When Diana cleaned house when removing her aunt, she made sure her daughters were not around to get their revenge. “You’re lying.”

“I’m not, please! I have no reason to lie! Please!” The man pleaded, but Diana was done listening. Looking back towards the warehouse, Diana took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Releasing the held air in her lungs, Diana started to walk back inside. The sounds of the man screaming out and begging were soon drowned out by the sudden slash from the subzero temperature water below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I want to first apologize for how long the wait has been. I have been extremely busy with the new semester and work. Also, we are nearing the end and I hope you all have enjoyed the ride so far!


	13. Chapter 13

Walking back to the warehouse, Diana was lost in thought. The last time she heard the name of Maril Cavendish was many months ago. Back before ever Meeting Akko, before she took her rightful place at the head of the Cavendish family. The distant memory surprised her thinking back on it.

~

Just from the sight, the dark office building did not seem like much of anything. Just another late night in the countless skyrises in downtown London. The late time on the current Friday night meant that even the hardest worker, the longest burning candle finally went out. Not a soul was inhabiting the building. 

Well, not a soul that was supposed to be there.

The sounds of boxes being open, the rifling of cloth, and the clanking of metal filled the floor. Diana looked upon the emptied office floor filled to the brim with illegal contra band being unpacked. Hundreds of thousands of pounds worth of merchandise finally arrived from all over the globe. It was the first major shipment Diana orchestrated.

Walking down the piles of boxes overseeing the well-paid workers to ensure their faulty memory for that night, she could only feel pride. That is, of course, when something had to go awry. As she was watching a younger man counting out bullets from a metal container, sudden shouting towards the stairwell silenced the whole floor. Diana could see the fear in the innocent workers, after all their jobs are to only count and catalog the merchandise and forget that night had happened. 

Quickly making her way to the commotion, what she saw genuinely surprised her. What she expected was the business end of a police weapon and dozens of officers behind it, but instead there stood an older woman with a handcuffed and gaged figure behind her. Seeing no aggressive movements from the two, Diana put up a hand to calm down the guards by the door.

“Just who are you?” Diana asked leveling a glare at the blue-haired woman. “And how do you know of this place?”

The woman had a sly grin and an arrogant look in the eye, slowly putting her hands up she finally spoke. “Let’s just say I’m a friend, and I come with many gifts.” Gesturing towards the smaller figure behind her.

Giving one of her guards a nod, he walked and brought the figure towards Diana. Her eyes widened when she recognized her cousin, Merrill Cavendish. A stream of blood was flowing from what seems to be a wound on her forehead. The look of fear and tears filled her eyes, but not a single drop fell.

Diana locked eyes with her cousin before she finally spoke up. “You have my attention. Now answer the questions. Who are you and what are you doing here?”

Giving a slight bow, “My name is Croix Meridies, but please, just call me Croix. You see I have been working for you aunt for several months now, but it’s pretty clear to me who the better leader is. Consider this my interview for my new job.”  
Considering her options, Diana finally looked away from her cousin and gave Croix a small smile. “I believe we have much to talk about then.” 

And Croix did indeed have much to speak about. From the locations of both Daryl and Maril themselves, but even the locations of caches of weapons and merchandise all over the city and England at large. That single night of meeting Croix changed everything. In return all Croix asked for was a job and forgiveness for her previous employment. Which, in Diana’s mind, she repaid in ten-fold for finally allowing her to find her aunt and finally reclaim her family’s name. 

~

Shaking her head of the memories, Diana had work to do. Pushing the door to the warehouse open, she met back with Lotte and Croix who were both waiting. 

“So? Did he say anything?” Croix asked as she was leaning on the storage container door. She was scrolling through her phone paying only about half of her attention. 

Diana stopped herself and thought about how to procced. Looking towards Lotte who standing at attention at the side, the always loyal assistant. Turning back to Croix, “Do you remember the first night we met?”

At the question, Croix looked up from her phone in confusion. “Uh. Yeah? What about it?”

“You told us the location of Daryl, but we never could find Maril, correct?”

Pushing off the storage container, Croix crossed in arms and furrowed her brow. “Yeah? But I finally found-” 

“Found her a couple days later and took care of her. I know. I remember what to told me.” Diana interrupted her.

The two locked gazes. Out of the corner of her eye, Diana could see Lotte feel the tension and look afraid as she took several steps back.

Through gritted teeth Croix spoke. “What is this about Diana? Are you questioning my loyalty after everything I’ve done for you?”

“No, I’m not. What I am questioning is if you are stupid enough to try to convince me that you are still loyal.”

“Excuse me?”

“Maril’s alive Croix.” 

Giving Croix credit, Diana did believe that the shocked look on her face seemed genuine.

“What? No, she isn’t I made sure of that myself.”

“I have no reason to actually believe she is dead anymore. But what is more concerning for me is if you have been keeping Maril hidden and going to betray me like you did my aunt or if you truly did not know.”

Croix was flushed in anger but was smart enough to keep her arms cross and not reach for her belt. “Diana, I have been working for you for a long time now-”

“And that’s why we are still talking, and you are not joining our friend in the frozen water. Now tell what happened with Maril.”

Putting her hands up, “Look, I truly thought she was dead. I saw car crash and burn myself.”

“But did you see the body.” Diana asked. At this, Croix couldn’t meet Diana’s eye and looked towards the ground.

“No. The police were too close.”

Diana scoffed at the response. Even if she didn’t like it, Croix’s story was making sense. She was so focused on finding Daryl back in those days, she truly didn’t believe either of her cousins would be a problem. She just assumed that her people could take care of a single woman. An assumption that was causing her a lot of pain now. 

“It was your job from the start to remove Maril from the picture. That is still you job.” Diana finished as she turned and started walking out of the warehouse. She heard both Croix and Lotte let out a sigh of relief at her leaving. A million of thoughts were firing throughout her head as she walked. She was still anger at Croix for her lack of information sharing, but in hindsight, it did make sense. Croix was still untrusted at the time and simply lying about not being 100% sure that someone in a crash and burning car was dead was a safe assumption. Diana would done the same if it she was in her shoes. 

But she was torn from her scheming by her ringtone. Looking at her phone several things confused her. Almost not one called her on this number, and the one who did normally, Akko, never called this early in the day. It wasn’t even noon yet. Pulling out her phone and seeing it was in fact Akko calling, she answered, “Akko?”

“No, unfortunately not.” An eerily familiar voice said. Diana suddenly stopped and could feel her heart start racing.

“I’m afraid Akko cannot come to the phone right now. She’s a little… indisposed right now.” The voice continued.

Red hot anger flooded through her system. “Maril? I swear to any god listening-” Diana started but was cut off.

“Now is that any way to greet family? Or the last of your family as you killed all the others.”

Taking a deep breath in hopes of keeping a level head, Diana closed her eyes before responding. “What have you done with Akko?”

“Oh, nothing yet. But that all depends on you now Diana. But I don’t know about you, I find phone calls tedious. Why don’t we have a nice chat? Face to face? All three of us.”

“Where?” Diana asked. She couldn’t think straight. Diana should’ve known something like this could happen. She should’ve prepared for this and make sure Akko would stay out of it. 

“Let’s say midnight tonight. And the place you had your final conversation with my sister. I’m sure you remember where.”

Diana was about to end the call and throw her phone out of shear frustration and anger, but Maril spoke up before she could. “And I’m sure I don’t need to tell you what would happen if you brought anyone else. Your crew, police or whoever. Or you are going to find Akko just like how I found my sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is excited for the final chapter and following epilogue! The final should be released some time this coming week, so stay tuned!


End file.
